Diamond Sutori
by Adele Melody
Summary: En este mundo existen millones de personas, demasiadas vidas y muchas casualidades. Después de 7 años de la guerra contra Hades los santos de Athena se vuelven a reunir. El santo del más puro corazón junto a una bella y solitaria princesa unirán sus vidas para encontrar un poderoso Diamante. Es momento de comenzar el "Érase una vez" y encontrar el "Felices para siempre" [ShunXOcC]
1. Érase una vez un Diamante

**KONICHIWA**

**"LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, SOLO PARA ENTRETENER (LAS CANCIONES UTILIZADAS EN ESTE FIC Y FUTURAS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES SOLO LAS PIDO PRESTADAS PARA DARLE VIDA AL FICK)"**

_**"Érase una vez dos personas que por azares del destino sus vidas unirán"**_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Seguramente has visto el Libro que se abre dejando ver un maravilloso paisaje o escuchado el "Había una vez", "En un lejano reino" o incluso "Nuestra historia comienza", la clásica frase de los cuentos de hadas donde el príncipe azul rescata a la bella doncella de la torre y con un beso de amor verdadero rompe el hechizo y el villano es destruido. Pero esta es diferente, esta comienza con un "Continuamos..."

Un solo planeta tierra pero con millones de años de antigüedad. Testigo de cientos y cientos de historias, leyendas, mitos y cuentos que con el tiempo muchas de ellas son ignoradas, unas se han ido transformando y otras se están creando. Más de 7 mil millones de personas cada una con su historia, sus secretos, sus anhelos, sus odios y sus amores, pero dos en especial están destinadas a entrelazarse. En diferentes países, diferentes circunstancias, diferentes vidas pero con el mismo destino: Encontrarse y ver en sus ojos el verdadero amor.

Se dice que desde la época del mito las joyas siempre han sido parte fundamental en la historia; se le regala a la mujer deseada, llevan un secreto, son riquezas invaluables pero también portan maldiciones como lo es "El Diamante Azul".

Fue una bella joya que según cuentan cayo del monte Olimpo. Por su belleza y esplendor suponen que fue hecha por Hefestos, el dios cerrajero, el que hacía los rayos para Zeus y el que fue el esposo de Afrodita. Aunque era conocido por ser el dios más desprovisto de belleza sus manos creaban maravillas como lo era el Diamante. Era enorme y de un azul profundo, creían que fue hecho de polvos de estrellas y brillo de las lágrimas de Afrodita bañado por el rocío de la luna de Artemisa. De belleza sin igual.

Fue conocido por toda Grecia, su majestuosidad era increíble, paso por muchas manos, las más ricas del país su precio incrementaba hasta saciar la codicia de la gente, tal fue su fama que empezó a recorrer el mundo. Conforme la civilización fue avanzando la avaricia y la maldad también empezaron a crecer, el Diamante ya no era solo una bellísima joya, se convirtió en una adicción. Cabezas rodaron por robarlo, gente importante perdió su oro y plata por poseerlo. Pero cuando la humanidad empezó a tener cercanías con las fuerzas oscuras la hermosura de esta joya desapareció para convertirse en una terrible pesadilla.

La última persona que se supo que lo tuvo en su poder fue el jefe de la familia Tavernier, que por una maldición tuvo que huir a Rusia donde fue hallado muerto y medio devorado por las ratas.

Nadie supo quién lo maldijo, o las razones pero en esta ocasión si se sabrá...

En 1660 el joven Tavernier era uno de los más bellos de toda Francia, un joven adinerado e idolatrado por las muchachas de esa época, pero hubo una que no le prestó atención y ese era el blanco de este muchacho caprichoso. Toda su atención fue hacia ella, hasta que finalmente la obtuvo. Pero la vida de esta mujer no fue la que deseó. A las pocas semanas de casado Tavernier mostró su verdadera cara, al conseguir lo que quiso la vida para su mujer se volvió un infierno, a los meses la golpeaba y a los años hasta llevaba a sus queridas a la casa. Ya no era la esposa sino la sirvienta.

El tiempo pasó y el rumor del Diamante llego a los oídos de Tavernier, en ese momento el señor andaba con la dama en turno y por la fama de la joya esta se propuso obtenerla con la condición de no ser suya hasta que se la diera. Para el señor Tavernier no hay nada imposible y unos días después consiguió la gema empeñando todos sus bienes. Esa noche se la dio y la mujer se entregó.

La ira y el odio de la esposa de Tavernier era inimaginable, esa noche sale de su casa llorando y odiando a todo ser vivo, especialmente a ella misma. Su odio era tan grande que despertó el poder de su estrella guardiana que no era otra más la estrella de Delfos.

Delfos era un dios de la antigua Grecia, pero era conocido por ser un brujo, uno de los más poderosos y malos del imperio. En un intento por apoderarse del mundo creó a su propio ejército que eran llamados los Pitones, pero jamás creyó que Athena lo vencería dejándolo encerrado en una estrella del firmamento.

El odio despierta al dios y con engaños utiliza a la mujer diciéndole que castigará a su marido pero lo que realmente quería era obtener un sacrificio para renacer en este mundo. Tuvo que esperar un tiempo ya que la mujer se rehusaba a pagarle la deuda hasta ver a su marido destruido y este vivía dentro de ella. Cuando salió la noticia del cadáver de Tavernier Delfos pudo obtener su sacrificio.

A los días se enteró de la existencia del Diamante y como no podía regresar al Olimpo lo utilizó como fuente de energía para crear su nuevo ejército, pero no contaba con que Athena ya había renacido.

15 años después Delfos empezó su nueva guerra pero los santos aparecieron para detenerlo. Esta guerra fue más cruel que la anterior, se derramó casi el triple de sangre pero la diosa de la sabiduría iba venciendo, el brujo al darse cuenta de ello utilizó el Diamante como medio de escape pero Athena lo previno, encerró al dios allí dentro pero no contaban que un Pitón seguía vivo el cual atacó a traición a la diosa dejándole una herida mortal.

El caballero de Sagitario de esa época aniquila al Pitón y sostiene a Athena pero ya es demasiado tarde, la diosa utiliza lo último de su cosmoenergía en el Diamante pero solo logró fragmentarlo en tres partes iguales las cuales suben al cielo.

El primero se pierde en el Oriente, el segundo en el Nororiente y el tercero se eleva sin rumbo fijo a seguir. Athena muere en los brazos de Sagitario sabiendo que protegió al mundo de esta amenaza pero no para siempre.

Durante muchas décadas los fragmentos vagaron en el espacio hasta cierto día en que cada uno se posicionó en un lugar específico haciendo un triángulo perfecto a la distancia indicado que el tiempo de regresar había llegado.

El primer fragmento desapareció del cielo una noche en la cual una pequeña vida nacía, pero marcada por un terrible destino; ser el cuerpo del dios del inframundo.

**Shun:** una vida desdichada, desde el nacimiento fue guiado por una estrella triste y oscura. Un huérfano que fue separado de su hermano y a muy temprana edad fue entrenado bruscamente, enseñado a utilizar la fuerza física y a matar. Que luchó por la paz del mundo pero este ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, ahora acababa de terminar la que creía sería la última guerra.

El segundo fragmento desapareció meses después que el primero, en un reino de Europa y no en cualquier persona, una bella bebé de cabello rojizo y penetrantes ojos ámbar.

**Eliza:** una princesa que lo tenía todo: El amor de un padre: el Rey Alejandro, de una madre: la Reina Isabel y de un hermano mayor Gabriel. Vivía en un espléndido castillo, con un jardín hermoso, lujos y comodidades, vestía la mejor ropa y zapatos a la medida, comida de la mejor calidad y de gran sabor. Sí, una vida de cuentos de hadas.

Con forme pasaban los años el rey se fue alejando un poco de su hija ya que Gabriel de 5 años mayor que ella iba a heredar el trono y necesitaba saber más del Reino y cosas por el estilo, así que Eliza se encariñó más con su madre y su mejor amiga Violeta.

Violeta es una niña de cabello azul lacio y ojos negros, es hija de Dianna la mejor amiga y dama de compañía de la Reina Isabel. La Reina le enseñó todo lo necesario a la princesa pero más que nada la pasión por la lectura. En el castillo había una biblioteca que tenía miles y miles de libros, desde los textos de estudio hasta los maravillosos cuentos de hadas donde el dragón era vencido y el príncipe rescataba a la princesa, cuyos libros eran el verdadero tesoro de la princesa.

LLeva la vida que toda persona sueña hasta que su mundo se oscureció. Tenía 11 años cuando su madre tuvo que salir junto a Dianna, tanto la princesa como Violeta se quedaron en palacio pero el soleado día fue interrumpido por una terrible tormenta, el carro en donde iban las damas y el conductor perdió el control y se fue en un barranco en el cual todos murieron.

La vida para Eliza se apagó, al principio se mantenía en la biblioteca tratando así de sentir a su madre, leyendo los libros de hadas donde la gente que había muerto venía de visita o por arte de magia volvían a la vida. Pero con el paso del tiempo esa absurda idea desapareció, su amor por los libros se esfumó, incluso dejó de cantar y tocar el piano, otros de sus pasatiempos en los cuales compartía con la Reina. A Violenta también le dolió la muerte de Dianna pero ella se hacía la fuerte por su amiga, pero el tiempo todo lo cura, pero la pelirroja ya no volvió a sonreír con esa belleza de antaño.

El tiempo siguió su curso y Eliza se convirtió en una bella y codiciable señorita, el rey hizo lo posible por seguir viviendo por sus hijos. Gabriel pudo volver a ser el mismo más que nada porque ya iba a ser el rey y por ser el soporte principal de su hermana, la peli azul jamás se separó de su amiga, llegó la edad de molestarse por conocer a bellos chicos pero el carácter serio y algo engreído de la princesa no ayudaba en nada, se podía decir que solo vivía por vivir.

La princesa juró no amar nunca más ya que el amor solo traía dolor, ya no esperaba a su príncipe azul y aquel brillo de vida jamás volvió a aparecer. Sonreía pero solo con su familia, era amable con los demás pero por dentro todo su mundo era gris. Lo único que no dejó fue leer un libro que se llama "Corazón del Mar" historia que trata de un Diamante, un príncipe, la muerte pero un final feliz.

Shun y Eliza dos vidas totalmente diferentes, con sus propios sueños rotos y su dolor en silencio, los cuales ocultan un secreto en su interior que pronto descubrirán.

...

_Continuamos_ con la historia que ya se conoce, los caballero de Athena regresan del inframundo pero su retorno fue directo al hospital. Después de 1 mes Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki salieron completamente recuperados, los del problema fueron Pegaso y Andrómeda los cuales tardaron casi 4 meses en salir, más el castaño por la herida de la espada de Hades, pero al final todos terminan recuperados y con tristeza en sus corazones. Sus preciados amigos, los caballeros de oro habían muerto, pero para ellos siempre vivirán. El santuario fue reconstruido y en el interior de cada casa su respectiva armadura esperando a su nuevo portador.

Durante los siguientes 6 meses todos incluyendo a Ikki estuvieron juntos, pero al paso del tiempo cada uno tomo su camino. Saori se quedó en el refugio, Seiya se fue con Seika a Rodorio, Shiryu con Shunrei a los 5 Viejos Picos y Hyoga se fue a Siberia junto a Eri, Ikki desapareció sin despedirse de su hermano y Shun se quedó solo en la mansión.

Este volvió a saber de June, pero la ex-amazona solo lo miraba como un pequeño hermano,se retiró del santuario y empezó a hacer su vida en Argentina, después de 1 mes el peli verde ya no supo más de ella. El tiempo pasó y la comunicación entre los que consideraba sus hermanos se esfumó. Ni una carta o llamada, simplemente desapareció.

Al principio su estado de ánimo bajo considerablemente, se mantenía rondando los bosques o simplemente no salía de su habitación. Tatsumi que aunque su orgullo no lo deje decirlo se encariñó con el joven de ojos verdes y Marta, una mujer de 60 años, piel arrugada, ojos cansados y cabellera de plata, una antigua empleada del difunto Mitsumasa otra que también quiere mucho al santo lo ayudaron a volver a vivir.

La anciana a refunfuñones obligo al calvo a darle la oportunidad a ese joven de tener una vida normal como siempre lo quiso. Entro a un colegio y en 3 años alcanzó a los jóvenes de su edad, pero eso no fue lo único que hizo en ese corto tiempo.

Era un muchacho muy inteligente y lo demostraba especialmente en las materias que para los demás eran un martirio: Matemática, Física, Biología y Química, con forme avanzaba en el centro educativo también se involucraba en la corporación Kido, fue de mucha ayuda para el viejo Tatsumi. Pero en ese tiempo demostró mucho más.

Como a cualquier chico le gustaba la música, pero había una en especial que lo hipnotizaba y era la música clásica, especialmente la del piano. Siempre que tenía tiempo y miraba la televisión se perdía en los canales que transmitían este tipo de música y en la computadora, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el calvo y la anciana.

Una noche Shun se encontraba cenando en el enorme y solitario comedor de la mansión. Tatsumi entra enojado y somatando los pies en el piso como siempre. El peli verde lo ignora y continúa con la deliciosa cena que Martita le había hecho, pero nunca se imaginó que el calvo se dirigía hacia él.

Con paso pesado llega hasta la mesa y tira un sobre manila que cae a la par del brazo de Shun, este se sorprende y levanta la vista para verlo de frente pero el mayordomo ya lo había dejado y lo último que dijo antes de salir fue:

-Tienes que estar mañana a las 4 de la tarde - Shun parpadea un par de veces y toma en su mano el sobre, con el cuchillo rompe la parte superior, saca lo que contiene y para su sorpresa fue encontrar un par de cuadernos y libros de Solfa y Teoría, pero lo que más lo dejó desconcertado fue leer el título de cada libro: "Conservatorio de Música Nacional"

Así el tiempo pasa y Shun demuestra poder con todo, supo mezclar sus estudios con la música a la perfección, su sonrisa volvió y descubrió que sus manos tenían la habilidad para crear y no solo para destruir. Con forme iba avanzando en el piano su talento ahora mostraba sonidos celestiales, llenos de vida y magia, también que era muy bueno en la pintura y sobre todo conoció a nuevos amigos a los que podía llamar hermanos.

...

Una tarde Shun ya había terminado sus deberes y tenía la tarde libre. Buscando algo que hacer se sienta en el sillón de la gran sala de la mansión Kido, prende la televisión. Empieza a buscar canal por canal que ver, en eso uno llama su atención y hace que viejos recuerdos vuelvan a su mente.

En el canal de NatGeo estaban pasando un reportaje sobre un extraño eclipse ocurrido hace 7 años:

_"Hace exactamente 7 años la humanidad fue testigo de un extraño eclipse que sorprendentemente se pudo ver en todo el mundo, los científicos no han podido averiguar las causas, ya que jamás en la historia había sucedido. También se ha descubierto que los planetas se alinearon, fue realmente extraordinario, en este tiempo los planetas regresaron a su posición y..."_

Sin dejar que terminara el anuncio el peli verde apaga el aparato, deja el control en una mesita de la par y se recuesta en el sillón dejando salir un suspiro. Cierra los ojos y puede oír los pasos de alguien acercarse hacia él.

-¿Shun?

-Hace 7 años que ocurrió el eclipse, eso quiere decir que hace 6 años que no sé nada de mis amigos ni de mi hermano- Le responde a la persona que lo llegó a visitar.

-Shun creo que debes prepararte, tus amigos de la universidad ya vendrán por ti para llevarte al juego.

-Ya voy Martita, gracias- Responde poniéndose de pie y se dirige al corredor no sin antes darle un beso a la anciana mujer en la mejilla y sonreírle sinceramente. Esta lo ve perderse pero no puede evitar sonreír con tristeza, Shun ha vuelto a ser el de siempre, incluso se puede decir que olvido que Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki una vez existieron. Pero cuando se recordaba de ellos, sus ojos perdían su brillo.

Shun sube a su habitación y una vez adentro cierra la puerta con cuidado, a paso lento se dirige al espejo. Recuesta sus manos en la tornamesa y sus ojos se pierden en su reflejo por unos instantes. Su mente divaga en recuerdos aun doloroso para él, suspira y se dirige al armario.

Saca un uniforme de color negro con las orillas y el número 10 de color plata, unos tenías blancos y un par muñequeras negras. Lo guarda en una mochila de hombro y se quita la camisa color violeta y la tira al cesto de la ropa sucia, se dirige a un mueble y abre una gaveta para sacar otra de color celeste, está a punto de ponérsela cuando nuevamente se pierde observando su cuerpo en el espejo.

En estos últimos años no ha cambiado mucho físicamente incluso aun eran visibles las cicatrices del pasado en su blanca piel, se mira detenidamente dándose cuenta que su infancia ya se fue. Estaba más alto, dejó creer su cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus músculos estaban más marcados gracias al ejercicio diario por haberse integrado al equipo de básquet bol de la universidad, su rostro se mostraba más maduro pero seguía teniendo esos bellos ojos que hipnotizaban a cualquier muchacha y prueba de ello eran las cartas que de vez en diario recibía el joven por sus muchas admiradoras.

Vuelve a suspirar tratando de olvidar sus absurdos pensamientos colocándose la nueva camisa, jala la mochila y baja las escaleras para esperar a sus compañeros en la sala.

Cinco minutos después llegan los amigos de Shun en un McLaren F1 Lm de color anaranjado y detalles en negro, estos hacen sonar la bocina para que el peli verde salga acompañado de Marta. El veloz auto deportivo llevaba dentro a cinco chicos, cuatro hombres y una mujer.

El que conducía era el mayor de todos, último año en la universidad, estudia licenciatura en derecho, es un chico de piel morena y de cabellera rasurada, pero tenía unos bellos ojos azules, sus músculos eran perfectamente notorios pero de un carácter amable siempre y cuando no lo traiciones, lleva pantaloneta deportiva roja, tenis profesionales blancos y camiseta azul. Era Kento Tomoeda.

Su copiloto era un chico del mismo año que Shun, su piel era un poco más morena que la del peli verde, pero no tanto como Kento, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de un liso extremo y era color púrpura oscuro, sus ojos eran negros y de musculatura media pero tenía una bella sonrisa, lleva pantalón de lona recto de azul oscuro, camisa medio formal blanca y zapatos de charol negros su carácter era despistado pero sabía defender a sus amigos. Era Yue Kamahashi.

En el asiento trasero pegado a la puerta iban dos chicos un año más grandes que Shun y Yue, eran gemelos de piel blanca y de cabellera celeste, sus ojos eran color miel y de muy buen porte aunque delgados, su carácter era un poco engreído ante desconocidos, pero con sus amigos son de lo mejor, llevan pantalones de lona, tenis blanco, uno playera negra y el otro roja. El mayor se llamaba Hotaru y el menor Aoi de apellido Mukara.

Y la chica era un año menor que el oji-esmeralda, sus cabellos eran lisos pero cortos de color rosa claro, sus ojos del mismo tomo y de piel un poco bronceada, de carácter muy alegre y confiado lleva una mini falda negra y blusa de tirantes morada, zapatillas de tacón corrido y punta destapada morados, era hermana menor de Kento. Sakura.

-¡Hey Shun apresúrate que aquí estamos apretados! - Grita Yue por la ventana haciendo reír al peli verde y a la mujer.

-¡Hola Shunny!- Grita la alegre peli rosa desde el auto por la parte de atrás.

-Esa niña te ama Shun.

-Eso parece-responde sonrojándose un poco.

-¡SHUN!-Vuelve a gritar desesperado Yue

-¡VOY!- Les responde -Bueno Martita nos vemos- Y Shun se despide de beso en mejilla y corre hacia el auto.

-Shun ¿y Lacky?-

-¡Ya le di de comer, gracias!-Le grita girando la cabeza para seguir adelante.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Suerte! -Les grita la anciana desde la puerta saludándolos con la mano en alto.

-¡Gracias! - Le grita el que conduce.

-Hay nos prepara nuestro premio por ganar las semifinales Martita.

-¿Qué solo piensas en tu estómago Aoi?- Pregunta Kento volteando a ver al gemelo menor-Además no se sabe si ganaremos-

-¿Estas bromeando?-Le responde el peli celeste menor- Shun está con nosotros, es imposible que no ganemos además estoy hablando en plural, no te engañes que a ti también te fascinan las galletas de Marta.

-Eso si- Y el moreno se voltea preparando la primer velocidad para arrancar y provocando la risa de los demás.

-Hay hermano... Nunca cambiarás- Le susurra Hotaru a su gemelo jugueteando con su cabello

Shun se sube al carro a empujones ya que estaba algo apretado así que cuando por fin cierra la puerta les hace una pregunta al mismo tiempo que trata de acomodar sus pies y su mochila.

-¿Se puede saber porque hay tantos?

-Lo que pasa es que los gemelitos se les arruinó el Lamborgini por demasiado cuido y se nos colaron- Responde Yue mientras reía al ver a los 4 apretados en sillón trasero.

-Jaja, pero lo bueno que ellos pagan la gasolina- Responde el conductor mientras hacía andar el vehículo.

...

Mientras tanto en el santuario reinaba la paz y también la soledad. El recinto que en el pasado contaba con un patriarca, soldados y los poderosos caballeros dorados ahora solo tenía a la diosa, cinco santos de bronce y las dos amazonas de plata. No había de que quejarse, ya que Athena iba a los pueblos acompañada de sus caballeros, compartía con los niños y se sentía en un hogar con las personas que la quería y veneraban pero cada noche al regresar el silencio era muy fuerte, ya que dentro de cada casa brillaban las armaduras de oro que reclamaban un portador.

Esa noche la diosa reposa en su lecho, deja que un frío viento entre por la ventana de su templo y acaricie su rostro mientras ella se acomodaba entre las sábanas, pero esa tranquilidad es interrumpida por un terrible sueño.

**-x-**

Athena se ve así misma pero años atrás levantando su báculo y dejando que de él salga un poderoso rayo de energía hacia al cielo, acompañada de sus caballeros de oro, plata y bronce que combatían contra hombres con una armadura negra con el símbolo de una pitón. Veía como atacaban y eran atacados, hasta que finalmente el campo se llenó de sangre de ambos bandos.

La batalla iba siendo ganada por ella y sus caballeros aunque algunos ya habían perecido. En eso la Athena de esa época voltea y se ve cara a cara con un hombre de armadura imponente, con capa y con una espada rajada, este trata de atacar a la diosa pero es detenido por los santos de oro. Después de unos momentos la guerra parece haber terminado.

El hombre mal herido usa una gran cantidad de poder para esconderse en un Diamante de color azul, Athena se da cuenta, lo encierra pero es herida a traición, ve como la ante pasada rompe el cristal y muere dejando que este se eleve al firmamento.

En su sueño es visible como las tres partes del cristal vagan por el cielo dejando que el tiempo pase alrededor de ellos. Conforme pasan los años los fragmentos se van posicionando en una parte específica del cielo formando un triángulo y un par de años después dos de estos desaparecen y dejando a la vista de la diosa el último trozo y sobre este trozo la imagen de una bella mujer aparece. Piel blanca y cabellos azules, ojos claros y túnica griega.

_-Athena_

-¿He?- La diosa trata de reconocer de quien es la voz hasta que el físico de la mujer se aclara-¿Nike?

_-Si Athena_

-¿Pero...? ¿Cómo?

-_Esto es un recuerdo de una tu reencarnación_

-¿Quieres decir que él era Delfos?

-_Sí y llegó el momento en que termines lo que hace siglos empezó_

-¿Cómo?

-_En la última pelea fragmentaste el Diamante Azul en el cual estaba encerrado Delfos y en esta Era dos de estos han regresado a la tierra indicando que él volverá. Debes encontrar a la persona que lo lleva dentro y extraerlo, si destruyes los dos fragmentos que están en la tierra Delfos no podrá regresar._

-Pero ¿A la persona? Quieres decir que debo encontrar dos.

-_No, es solo una, ya que el que posee el primer fragmento ya lo conoces y con él podrás reconocer quién tiene el segundo._

-¿Conozco a la persona?

_-Shun de Andrómeda._

-¡¿QUÉ?!

_-Sí, dentro de él está el primer fragmento y solo sé que el segundo se encuentra en Inglaterra, en el palacio del Rey Alejandro._

-Pe... Pero- Athena estaba impactada ¿Otra guerra?-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-_no podría decirte pero debes apresurarte-_y al terminar la frase desaparece haciendo que Athena despierte de su sueño.

**-x-**

La diosa abre lentamente los ojos, se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana dejando que el frío viento acaricie su largo cabello y su rostro, cierra los ojos dejando que su mente trabaje.

_**ATHENA POV**_

Miro el oscuro cielo y me doy cuenta que otro día más se fue así como los meses y finalmente los años. Sí, ya 6 años de no saber nada de mis caballeros, ¿Cómo les digo que el mundo está otra vez en peligro? ¿Cómo me acerco a Shun y le digo que tiene un fragmento de un poderoso Diamante dentro de él? ¿Cómo los reúno?

Tantas preguntas y no sé cómo responderlas, al único que tengo cerca es a Seiya, mañana temprano iré por él, pero ¿Cómo lo separaré de su hermana nuevamente? Esto se pone cada vez más difícil. Pero estoy segura que él me entenderá, pero lo complicado será reunirlos, una estrella fugaz atraviesa el hermoso cielo griego acompañado de una brisa. Me vuelvo sobre mis pies y me dirijo hacia mi cama.

No quiero volver a pelear, así que tengo que encontrar ese fragmento en Inglaterra a como dé lugar y lo antes posible.

_**FIN ATHENA POV**_

**...**

De regreso en la mansión Kido un brillante McLaren F1 Lm anaranjado se estaciona frente a la gran casa dejando que bajen los apretados ocupantes. Alegres entran al jardín y se puede ver como Marta abre la puerta para recibirlos siendo acompañada de un hermoso Labrador Retriever blanco de dos años al que la anciana llamo Lacky.

-¿Cómo les fue chicos? - Pregunta la anciana mujer.

-Martita ¿Dónde están mis galletas? Vengo con mucha hambre- Responde alegre el gemelo menor saltando de alegría aun con su uniforme del equipo y agachándose para rascarle por detrás de las orejas al animal.

-Eso quiere decir que ganaron- Se contesta la mujer dejando que entren los 6 muchacho a la mansión.

-¡Claro!- Le contesta Sakura colgándose del cuello de Shun.

-Oye hermanita no lo desnuques que lo necesitamos en la final

-No te preocupes Kento si Shunny es muy fuerte- El nombrado se rasca la nuca dejando que los colores se le suban al rostro y se quedaba sin palabras.

-Huyyyyyy, Shuuunnnnyyyyy- Yue no pierde la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo dándole unos codazos.

-Cállate Yue o me como tus galletas.

-¡Con mis galletas no te metas!- Se queja cerrando un ojo y avanzando al interior de la casa.

Una vez todos adentro Martita saca la gran bandeja de galletas y las pone en la mesa ratona de la sala principal. Después trae unos refrescos y les da a cada uno su preferido. Lacky se sube al sillón donde está sentado su amo para echarse en sus piernas y mover alegremente su cola.

-Oye Shun ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? - El llamado se atora con un trozo de galleta al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero de clase. -¿Cómo le haces para que Ingrid te hable?

-Ella no es la única- lo interrumpe el gemelo mayor - Su Rubí lo busca y a mí ni caso y eso que estoy en su misma aula.

-Es que la colochita tiene buen gusto- Se burla el menor provocando la risa de todos.

-Cállate Aoi, que siempre en los juegos te cuelgas de Shun para que Kissa te mire-

-Hay hermano que humor- El menor se sonroja ante el comentario de su hermano y es que Shun tiene cierta suerte con la chicas de la universidad.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué será de mi vida el otro año?

-¿A qué te refieres hermano? - Pregunta la peli rosa a Kento que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-Es que este año me gradúo y el otro ya no los veré tan seguido y aunque me cueste admitirlo extrañaré las tonteras de estos- Y abre un ojo viendo a los gemelos y al compañero de Shun discutiendo cosas sin sentido.

-Bueno, tenemos los partidos los fines de semana, además tú siempre me acompañas así que no los extrañarás-

-Tienes razón Sakura

-¡Ji! lo sé, oye Shun toca algo ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiii?- Y le hace ojitos a los que el peli verde no puede decir que no.

-Por supuesto, vamos Lacky- Acaricia la cabeza de su perro haciendo que este se baje se para que después él se ponga de pie para ir al gran piano de cola que se encuentra en medio del salón, acompañado de sus amigos y Marta. Se sienta y coloca sus manos adecuadamente para interpretar su melodía.

Empieza a mover sus dedos sobre las teclas, pareciera como si no tocara nada, se mueven sobre la madrera impecablemente y sus brazos hacían una danza mágica para hace sonar cada nota. Cierra sus ojos dejándose hipnotizar por la embriagante melodía haciendo que sus acompañantes también la disfruten.

En esos momentos entra Tatsumi por la puerta principal escuchando la bella melodía, llevaba una maleta que quería decir que venía de un viaje de negocios de la corporación Kido, ahora se dirige hacia el salón principal donde están Shun y sus amigos. Al llegar ve como todos disfrutan de la bella música, pero tenía que seguir con su plan de aguafiestas:

-Índigo, de Yiruma-Habla interrumpiendo la interpretación haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver, incluso el perro que ladra ante su presencia-Creo que deberías estar practicando para tu interpretación final en el Conservatorio Nacional que es en tres días- Y avanza hasta ellos con su semblante serio.

-¡Ay Tatsumi! Deja de ser un viejo amargado y permite que toque lo que quiera, ya has escuchado que esa canción le sale de lo mejor.

-Sabes que él está representando al apellido Kido Marta, así que...

-Así que no puede defraudarnos- La hace burla la anciana al terminar la frase del calvo lentamente.

-Exacto- Y cierra los ojos para avanzar mientras los jóvenes se ríen por detrás.

-A este viejo calvo lo años lo ponen más amargado.

-No es cierto Martita- Le responde Sakura mientras se sienta al lado de Shun en el banquillo del piano mientras hace un sonido en su pierna indicándole al can que se acerque para que ella pueda hacerle mimos-Si... ¡EL ABUELO TATSUMI ES TAAAAN TIERNO! Que lo demuestra a su manera- Grita con el propósito de que Tatsumi la oiga.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!- Le responde desde la cocina mientras ella se ríe por su travesura.

-Muy a su manera -Responde Yue sentándose al borde del piano.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos- Responde el mayor del grupo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Sakura haciendo pucheros

-¡Son las 10 de la noche hermanita! Además cuesta que te duermas pero jode que te levantes.

-Ay hermano- Y la chica se sonroja y cruza los brazos al mismo tiempo que el perro ladra.

Y después una última risa general los jóvenes invitados abandonan la gran mansión con la promesa que se verán el día de mañana en la universidad. Después de unos cuantos empujones se suben al McLaren y se van.

-Ha muchachos- Suspira la anciana mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía. -Son únicos.

-Ya lo creo, bueno Martita creo que yo también me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana debo ir temprano al Conservatorio para arreglar unos últimos detalles-.

-Claro- Y con una sonrisa el peli verde se da la vuelta para ir a su recamara acompañado de Lacky-¿He, Shun? - Lo interrumpe antes de que desaparezca.

-¿Aceptaras la beca para irte a estudiar música a Alemania? - Y lo voltea a ver interrogante.

-A... Aun no lo sé, además también me gusta la carrera de médico y... En la corporación Kido... Y- la verdad es que era una propuesta tentadora, el día que se gradúa del Conservatorio debía dar la respuesta, además en la universidad era muy bueno en su carrera y ya se había integrado en su totalidad en la empresa del difunto Mitsumasa y trabajaba medio tiempo así estudiaba por la tarde. Sí, su agenda estaba llena pero siempre se lograba escapar para estar con sus amigos y disfrutar de las clásicas melodía que tocaba en el piano. Pero ir a Alemania era dejarlo todo y concentrarse 100% en la música, una vida simple, en algo que le gusta, pero lo que lo detenía era tres cosas: Sus nuevos amigos, la vida que tenía y su verdadera realidad, la realidad que les ha ocultado a sus nuevos hermanos, la realidad que lo atormenta desde pequeño, su vida de caballero de Athena.

-Sé que tomarás la mejor decisión para ti- Y colocando una mano en su hombro al mismo tiempo que cierra la puerta y cada uno a su habitación.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente en el santuario Athena se dirige a Rodorio, el pueblo donde viven Seiya y Seika acompañada de Shaina, Marín y Jabu. Al llegar la gente la saluda con respeto y los niños se acercan con devoción, los santos los saludan y hasta cargan a algunos y juegan con ellos. Por detrás aparece cierto castaño acompañado de su hermana mayor.

-¡Saori!

-Hola Seiya.

-Gusto en verla de nuevo Saori.

-El gusto es mutuo Seika- Una sonrisa sale de los labios de la diosa pero para el castaño esa no es una sonrisa sincera, o por lo menos no de felicidad pero antes de que pudiera hablar llega un hermosa niña de cabello corto gris.

-Seika, Seika ayúdame con mi tarea de matemáticas ¿Si?- La niña la jala de la falda haciendo que esta la siga.

-Voy Luci, permiso Saori- Voltea y recibe el sí de la diosa para luego seguir a la pequeña y dejar a su hermano y a la chica solos.

-¿Qué sucede Saori?

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?

-Acompáñame- Los caballeros que seguían a Athena se quedan en el pueblo jugando con los niños mientras el Pegaso la lleva a la humilde casa donde residía con su hermana, al llegar la lleva al comedor y al sentarse ella no pierde tiempo y le cuenta su sueño y lo que Nike le dijo. Seiya se sorprende al escuchar su relato pero lo que lo deja sin habla es saber que Shun tiene dentro de él un fragmento del ahora famoso Diamante Azul. Athena finaliza con la información de que el otro trozo está en Inglaterra, dentro del castillo del rey.

-El Diamante Azul- Susurra Pegaso mientras procesaba toda la información que le acababan de dar.

-Si- Secunda la diosa mientras suspiraba esperando ayuda de su caballero.

-Después de 6 años volvernos a juntar para pelear- Seiya se deja caer en el respaldo de la silla y se lleva una mano a la frente.- Bueno he tenido alguna conexión con Shiryu, hace un año se casó son Shunrei y de Hyoga tiene una muy buena relación con Eri, creo que hace poco volvieron de Siberia y están Osaka pero de Shun y de Ikki no sé nada- Finaliza viendo como la diosa lo miraba sorprendido por saber esa información.

-¿Shiryu se casó con Shunrei? Increíble

-Sí, sabes al principio recibía cartas de Shun pero poco a poco ya no llegaron y las mías fueron escasas era obvio que ya no mandara, sabes la pereza que me da escribir, y con Shiryu y Hyoga pues hace algunas semanas que me entere por una carta, una después de... De 4 años- Era extraño ponerse hablar de eso ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se hayan separado de esa forma? Seiya se pierde en sus pensamientos pero después de parpadear un par de veces ve nuevamente a Athena y continúa la conversación-¿Y nos reunirás a los 4?

-Sí, trataré de localizarlos por el cosmo pero el que me preocupa es Shun.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no me voy a presentar después de años solo para decirle que tiene un trozo del Diamante dentro de él, además también tuvo que hacer una vida y con Shiryu y Hyoga que también tuvieron que hacer la suya, con ellos es más fácil, Shunrei y Eri pueden acompañarnos y Seika si quieres ya que no iremos a un campo de batalla, por eso tenemos que partir a Inglaterra, para evitar una guerra.

La explicación de Athena era lógica y Seiya no podía contradecirla y volver a verse era emocionante pero también era algo que preocupaba así que Seiya realiza una pregunta más:

-¿Se los dirás? Es decir ¿les dirás todo?

-Solo les diré lo necesario, ninguno de los tres sabrá que Shun tiene el fragmento del Diamante, solo tú.

-Gracias- De por si el Pegaso no es muy bueno guardando secretos, pero no tenía otra opción-¿Cuándo te irás?

-Hoy por la tarde

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que solo tengo una horas para que mi hermana y yo hagamos nuestras maletas- La diosa se sorprende al escuchar la última frase de su caballero pero al mismo tiempo se alegra al saber que puede contar con él. Ambos se ponen de pie y el castaño se estira tratando de quitarse la pereza y la acompaña hasta la salida.

-Bueno Seiya no vemos a las 5 de la tarde.

-Hasta entonces- y así puede ver como Saori se va en compañía de sus santos de regreso al refugio, ahora solo le queda darle el balde de agua fría a su hermana.

Athena regresa a su templo y la verdad es que está emocionada al volver a ser Saori Kido, la poderosa nieta de Mitsumasa ya que no podía ser Athena en Inglaterra, pero ahora en lo que debía pensar era en reunir a los otros 3 santos de bronce.

Después de varios intentos logra contactar a Shiryu en los 5 Viejos Picos, al principio fue difícil explicar lo necesario pero después el dragón acepto con una condición bastante simple que la diosa no pudo ni quiso negar. Que Shunrei lo acompañe por una razón en especial que prefiere decir cuando ya esté toda la familia reunida.

Momento después pudo localizar a Hyoga que acepta pero sin comprender por completo lo del Diamante pero le alegra volver a ver a sus hermanos y revivir viejos tiempos.

**...**

Mientras eso ocurría en otras partes del mundo, en Tokio el peli verde regresaba del Conservatorio en su Ferrari California de 4 plazas de color negro a una gran velocidad se dirige a la empresa Kido a la sección de hospitales en la cual él trabajaba, después de cumplir con sus horas de trabajo va a la Universidad de Keiö luciendo el maravilloso auto europeo por las calles de la gran ciudad sacando más de un suspiro por quienes desearía portar semejante majestuosidad.

Al llegar se reúne con Yue, pero el peli verde lo mira extraño ya que su amigo tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Yue?

-Ay Shun, ay Shun, ay Shun...

-Si ya sé que me llamo Shun ahora ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy frito

-¿Por qué?

-Mañana entregan las notas del semestre- Después de decir esto el peli púrpura hace una escena dramática hablando tontería mientras Shun trataba de controlarlo, en resumen el día fue una tortura. Los gemelos, el moreno y la peli rosa le hacían bromas a su amigo ya que si perdía el semestre sería la tercera vez y como que ya mucho así que rogaba por todos lados que eso no sucediera. El día universitario finaliza en una fiesta por los compañeros de clase de Kento y este obviamente invita a los demás.

Las horas pasan y el manto oscuro cubre la gran ciudad de Tokio. Las 8:17 de la noche y justo en ese momento tres aviones de diferentes destinos aterrizan en territorio japonés dejando que los pasajeros bajen y se reencuentren con sus seres queridos pero había unos en especial que esperaban ese momento con añoranza.

En la puerta 17 un par de chinos bajan tomados de la mano y se dirigen a la recepción para registrarse y justo en ese instante por la puerta 5 tres jóvenes llegan y un castaño reconoce la larga cabellera negra de su antiguo y gran amigo.

- Shiryu, Shunrei- Los llamados voltean y el hombre sonríe y avanza para saludar a su compañero.

-Seiya que gusto verte- Y cuando se acercan se saludan de mano y finalizan con amistoso abrazo.

-Por todos los dioses, jamás pensé que la siguiente vez que te viera te encontraría casado.

-Ay Seiya jamás cambiarás- Y antes de siguieran conversando un par de rubios que venían de la puerta 7 los ven y el ruso se adelanta saludándolos con alegría.

-¡Casualidades, casualidades!- Y los amigos se voltean para saludar a su amigo.

-Eri, Hyoga- Y se acercan al Cisne a saludarlo de la misma manera, las chicas incluyendo a Seika también se saludan y hacen cambiar de color a la china por su nuevo y ahora esposo. Saori que los miraba desde la lejanía siente un nudo en el estómago al saber que la vida de sus caballeros puede correr peligro, pero aun había tiempo de evitarlo.

-Cielos Hyoga pensé que también te encontraría casado- Molesta el Pegaso dándole codazos a su compañero.

-Por mí y desde que tiempos pero esta bella dama...- Y la señala -Es muy caprichosa.

-¿Y eso por qué Eri?- Pregunta la chinita

-Quiero algo espectacular así que si sigue con sus pedidas de mano en restaurantes siempre le diré que no.

-Vaya, te salió especial Hyoga-Molesta el peli negro.

-Solo un poco pero aun así la amo.

-Que gusto en verlos reunidos nuevamente chicos- Saluda la diosa acercándose al grupo.

-Igualmente Saori- Responde el Dragón sonriéndole a su diosa mientras su esposa se acerca tomándole el brazo.

- Ya estamos casi todos solo falta...- Pero Seiya no puede terminar.

- Shun-Finaliza el ruso con un toque de tristeza.

- Y ¿Qué? ¿Iremos a la mansión?

- Creo que no es conveniente Seiya-Habla el chino viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo hemos visto desde hace 6 años y llegar como si nada sería algo... Bueno, no sería lo más prudente

La explicación de Shiryu era verdad, llegar y ocupar la mansión que por así decirlo ahora le pertenecía, después de años sin conexión no era justo, así que era mejor esperar.

-¿Entonces? -Vuelve a preguntar el castaño viendo a su diosa.

- Cerca de aquí hay un buen hotel, quedémonos allí esta noche y mañana vamos a la mansión de mi abuelo- Con la sugerencia de Saori y todos de acuerdo van al nombrado lugar a esperar a que el sol salga para anunciar un nuevo día.

**...**

Al día siguiente Shun se levanta más temprano que de costumbre, ya que sería un día muy ocupado y emocionante. Se da una ducha rápida y se viste con un pantalón de lona negro, una camiseta turquesa hasta los codos y chapulines totalmente negros, baja a prepararse un par de panqueques, jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche para terminar, lava sus trastes y al salir de la cocina se encuentra con Marta que lo saluda con una bella sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso que madrugaste?

-Es que tengo que ir a la tintorería por mi traje para esta noche Martita.

-Ah ya recuerdo, bien apresúrate que tienes que estar en el teatro a las 7 de la noche en punto.

- Sí, nos vemos- La toma por los hombros y le deposita un tierno beso en su mejilla para luego ir a la puerta, tomar las llaves de su lujoso auto y salir a hacer sus mandados del día. La mujer veterana lo ve salir con una gran sonrisa, suspira y entra a la cocina para empezar su trabajo en la gran casa. Toma una escoba y cuando pensaba ir a la sala para barrer se encuentra con la cara amargada de Tatsumi, ella lo ignora pasando por un lado y dispuesta a seguir con su tarea.

- ¿Qué pasa Tatsumi? ¿Por qué esa cara?- Pregunta sin voltear a verlo.

- Ellos volvieron-Susurra el calvo con una extraña calma pero al mismo tiempo con pesar.

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? – Y la mujer voltea incrédula ante tales palabras, su corazón palpita muy rápido y lo primero que le viene a la mente es su querido niño Shun.

- Ellos-Repite el calvo -Han vuelto-En ese momento Tatsumi cierra los ojos, una parte de él está feliz, por fin volvería a ver a su querida niña, pero la otra esta confusa por Shun y aunque su orgullo es grande por dentro admite que le tomó cariño y aún recuerda los meses de tristeza por parte del muchacho, al sentirse solo y abandonado. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo reaccionaría con esta noticia?

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunta la anciana ahora sentada en un sillón con la mano derecha en el corazón y la otra sujetando la escoba-¿Por qué ahora que mi niño ha vuelto a sonreír? ¿Por qué no se quedó allá? -

-¡¿Qué dices Marta?!- Y el viejo voltea a ver a la mujer-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa forma de la señorita Saori? -

-Hablo así porque fui testigo de la soledad de Shun al igual que tú- Y se levanta encarándolo-Envió cartas y ninguno le contestó, por fin rehízo su vida como un joven normal y encontró a amigos que están con él siempre y ahora ellos vienen a arruinar todo lo que le ha costado conseguir, dime ¿Con qué derecho Tatsumi? ¿CON QUE DERECHO? -

Él no supo contestar y simplemente se va dejando la pregunta en el aire.

**...**

El día continúa y Shun lleva su espléndido traje en el baúl de su imponente auto, va a la empresa Kido, hace su trabajo y finalmente a la universidad en la cual recibe una muy buena y ya conocida noticia.

-Shuuuuuuuun- Un murmuro por parte de Yue le eriza la piel al peli verde.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Responde volteándolo a ver después de guardar los últimos libros en su bolsón.

-¿Me acompañas? - Shun levanta una ceja divertido, ya que las notas están en el muro de información del instituto así que solo asiente y va con él para ver sus resultados. En el camino se encuentran con Kento, Sakura, Hotaru y Aoi, sus mejores amigos en toda la U.

- Bien- Y Yue suspira - Aquí voy- Pasa por entre las personas para ver sus resultados.

Mientras eso pasa Shun hace conversación con sus demás compañeros:

-¿Cómo les fue chicos?

-Pues a mí-Responde la peli rosa- Me fue muy bien, dos raspadas pero bien.

-Yo...- Responde con pena el gemelo mayor- Me eche una y tres raspadas pero con un trabajo me nivelo.

-Yo solo con un trabajo y salgo limpio- Continúa el gemelo menor.

- Gracias al cielo salí limpio- Finaliza Kento cruzando los brazos en señal de superioridad.

- Me alegro- Y antes de que la plática continuara un estático peli púrpura regresa con la vista perdida en la nada. -¿Qué pasó Yue?- el tono que utilizó Shun fue serio y lo miraba de la misma forma.

-Shun- y lo mira a los ojos-Shun, Shun, SHUN ¡PASE, PASE PASEEEEEEE!- Su alegría fue tal que lo abraza y casi lo deja sin aire, los gemelos los separan antes de que lo mate-Gracia hermano, si no fuera por ti no sé qué hubiera sido de mí.

-No hay de que- Responde mientras se soba la nuca.

- Espera...- Interrumpe Kento -¿Shun te ayudó? -

-¡Claro! ¿Quién más sino él? Es un increíble tutor, jamás pensé que le entendería a todo ese enredo de números y potencias de Matemática y Física, además de que sus notas son excelentes- Y se voltea a ver a su compañero de clase- En serio hermano, gracias-

- Bien esto hay que celebrarlo-Propone Sakura juntando sus manos.

-¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos en la noche después del concierto de Shun?

- Aoi tiene razón- Responde Hotaru- Así es cena y todo y traigo un Château Canon-La Gaffelière.

-Es uno de los mejores vinos de la cosecha del 70 ¿Seguro que podrás Hotaru?

-Claro Shun, no te preocupes además es para festejar.

-Hablando del concierto tomen...- Y el peli verde les da a cada uno su entrada en primera fila. - A las 8:00 pm empezará

-Entonces nos verás ahí-Asegura Kento mientras Shun se va para arreglarse ya que él como participante tiene que estar una hora antes.

**...**

Pero mientras Shun estaba con sus nuevos amigos y creyendo que todo seguiría siendo normal en la mansión Kido aparecía su pasado.

El timbre suena y Marta que se encontraba cerca abre la puerta solo para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

-Señorita Saori, muchachos- Sus ojos se abren por completo y se queda sin habla ante las nuevas visitas.

- He Marta ¿Podemos pasar? -

-¿He? A, sí, sí, sí, claro, pase es su casa- Y se hace a un lado para dejar que la antigua señora seguida de sus acompañantes, los cuales al entrar ven detalladamente la gran mansión que no ha tenido cambio alguno, la misma alfombra roja en las escaleras, los retratos de Mitsumasa y los antiguos muebles bien cuidados. Marta cierra la puerta dando un gran suspiro para después actuar lo mejor que podía.

- Marta ¿Y Shun?

-En la universidad señorita.

-¿Enserio? - Pregunta el castaño viendo a la mujer -¿Estudia en la universidad?

-Si joven Seiya, pero por favor pasen ¿Quieren que les de algo de beber?

-Refrescos por favor- Contesta la peli lila por los demás y resulta que cada chico venía acompañado de su novia, esposa y hermana. La anciana los lleva a la sala principal y cada uno se acomoda en el sillón de su preferencia mientras la sirviente se va por los refrescos.

- Vaya quién lo diría, Shun en la universidad.

-No es de sorprenderse Hyoga, fue el que más oportunidades tenía para una vida normal.

- Shiryu tiene razón además...- Y el castaño suspira mirando a su hermana- Después de tanto tiempo solo tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Saori cómo piensas decirle lo del Diamante a Shun?

-Aun no lo sé Hyoga, pero esperaré el momento adecuado- Y la diosa cruza la pierna mientras se compone su largo vestido de color crema y de manga corta. En ese momento llega Marta con los refrescos y se los da en la mano para después irse a la entrada a esperar a que su niño vuelva y poder decirle antes lo que sucede.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal los nuevos inquilinos siguen con su amena charla.

- Dime Shunrei ¿Por qué te miro distinta? - Pregunta pícara Eri al notar cierta anchura en sus caderas.

-No, no te entiendo Eri.

-No te hagas Shunrei- Interrumpe la pelirroja-¿Estás de encargo? -

-¿QUEEEEE?- El grito que Seiya espanta a Hyoga que se tira el fresco en la camisa mientras los chinos se ponían más colorados que un tomate-¿Por qué tantos secretos Shiryu?

-Lo que sucede es que quería decirles a todos juntos pero las cosas se adelantaron.

-Nada pasa por desapercibido por esta mujer- Y Hyoga abraza a su rubia- NA...DA- Semejante confesión hace que todos los presentes se rían pero en eso un sonido de un carro estacionarse afuera hace que todos volteen su vista hacia la puerta de entrada.

La anciana que seguía ahí siente su corazón latir, no sabe cómo decirle a su niño lo que sucede y menos como empezar pero antes de que diga algo el peli verde entra como alma que lleva el diablo ya que no se había fijado en la hora.

-Lo siento Marta pero había un tráfico horrible y ya estoy atrasado- Se disculpa por casi botar a la mujer que lo esperaba en la puerta- Toma las entradas de Tatsumi y la tuya- Y le entrega dos tickes antes de retomar su carrera a las escaleras.

Lacky al oír la voz de su amo baja corriendo las escaleras para recibirlo, a mitad de las gradas Shun le hace cariños al perro y ambos se dirigen a la habitación pero antes que desaparezca Marta llama su atención.

-Shun.

-¿Si?- Y cuando este la voltea a ver ella ya no le puede decir nada al ver su brillante sonrisa y el hermoso smoking que colgaba de su mano derecha cubierto por un plástico protector. Baja la vista y ve los boletos, piensa que es mejor decírselo después.

-Nada... Apresúrate que se te hace tarde.

-Claro- Y continúa su carrera a su habitación. Marta baja la vista hacia el pasillo encontrándose con Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga que aparecían por detrás, ella baja la cabeza y sigue su curso hacia su recamara mientras ellos solo la ven avanzar.

Arriba el peli verde se mete a la ducha mientras su Labrador aprovecha para tomar una siesta en la suave cama de su dueño. Después de 5 minutos sale y se empieza a vestir, se coloca un reloj de plata de 20 quilates, unos zapatos de Charol y para finalizar una corbata de azul aguamarina. Se coloca frente al espejo para terminar de perfeccionar su reluciente smoking, se arregla su cabello y se rocía la loción de Giorgio Armani "Acqua di Gio" una embriagante fragancia que atrae a cualquiera.

Una vez listo camina hacia su mesa de noche para tomar un portafolio en el cual lleva las partituras de las canciones que interpretará y también toma las llaves de su lujoso auto deportivo. Voltea y acaricia a Lacky para después dejarlo continuar su siesta y sale cerrando despacio la puerta.

En la sala principal seguían todos esperando al peli verde sin saber cómo reaccionará por su presencia, lo que no tenían contemplado era el pendiente que tenía que hacer hoy así que al escucharlo bajar los 3 santos y la diosa se levantan para ir a saludarlo dejando a las chicas en la sala.

Shun llega hasta el primer piso y va hacia la puerta y justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla para girarla...

- Shun.

-"No"- Este abre los ojos a más no poder, su respiración es pausada y despacio suelta su mano, endereza su rostro hasta quedar completamente recto-"Esa voz... No... No puede ser, ellos... Él no está aquí"- Le era imposible de creer haber escuchado la vos del castaño y antes de seguir negándolo la voz del ruso y de Shiryu suenan detrás de él.

-Hola Shun.

-Shun.

-No- Susurra y sus ojos se cristalizan, con lentitud gira solo para ver esos rostros que hace 6 años no lo hacía, todos le muestran su mejor sonrisa pero él no lo hace. Su rostro deja de reflejar sorpresa, una lágrima se escapa por el ojo derecho pero se la quita con brusquedad, pone semblante serio y levanta la cabeza, trata de controlar su respiración y los demás se sorprenden por su extraño comportamiento pero al parecer no se recuerdan de una cosa: Nada es para siempre, el café se enfría, el cigarro se apaga, el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Continuará...

* * *

**BIEN YO SE QUE PRIMERO DEBIO SER EL FINAL DE "DESDE MI CIELO" PERO LE DIGO QUE ESE CAPI YA ESTA, SOLO ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE TERMINEN DE REVISARLO Y LO SUBA, TODAVIA NO PUEDO DECIR PERO LES ASEGURO QUE NO PASA DEL MES, Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECE UN SHUNXOoC, SE QUE FUI MALA DESACIENDOME DE JUNE AQUI PERO NO TENIA NADA QUE VER AQUI. ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU LECTURA Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI.**

**SAYONARA. :)**

***MeLoDy***


	2. Segunda Oportunidad Una familia otra vez

**KONICHIWA:**

**"LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, SOLO PARA ENTRETENER" (LAS CANCIONES QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESE FIC SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES)**

_**¿Por qué es tan difícil dar una segunda oportunidad? **_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

Una simple palabra hizo que su corazón se detuviera, que miles de recuerdos volvieran a su mente y su dolor renaciera. Esas voces sonando detrás suyo eran como taladros para su corazón, lágrimas se acumulaban en sus verdes ojos y un nudo se sentimientos se formaban en su garganta. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando ya había hecho su nueva vida y los había dejado en paz? ¿Por qué nunca le mandaron una carta, una llamada o simplemente una postal? ¿Por qué se tenían que presentar de esa manera? ¿Por qué? Miles de preguntas lo atormentaban y ninguna respuesta le era otorgada, con mucho esfuerzo tratar de contener su llanto y mantener la dignidad.

Cierra sus ojos y deja que el oxígeno le de alguna idea de cómo actuar, un extraño dolor de cabeza y muchos sentimientos no eran buenos consejeros, suspira dos veces más y voltea solo para encontrarlos parados como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado. Demasiado para su solitario corazón.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los tres santos se quedan perplejos al ver su rostro serio y su voz neutral, con asombro se abren sus ojos al ver como se arrebataba una traviesa lágrima que se escapó de su ojo derecho pero sin evitar que estos queden vidriosos, los mira fijamente y respira lento aunque por dentro tenía una guerra ya que una parte de él quiere correr a abrazarlos pero otra los detesta por tantos años de abandono.

- ¿Shun?- Hyoga susurra su nombre impactado por la pregunta que les hizo o por la forma como lo hizo, sabía que iba a ser complicado el reencuentro pero una reacción tan seca era raro del Shun que recordaba. Es evidente que el tiempo pasó.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Shun?- Pero para cierto castaño este elemento jamás pasará. La forma de responderle al peli verde fue la menos indicada ya que el nombrado frunce el ceño pero sin poder evitar que las lágrimas amenacen en salir.-Venimos a visitarte.

- Lamento mucho que hayan esperado justamente 6 años para eso Seiya- Su voz era diferente, llena de odio y tristeza. - Pero hoy no puedo.- Gira sobre sus pies y toma la manija, pero la voz de Shiryu lo detiene.

- Shun

-¿Qué sucede?- Solo voltea la mitad de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos sin quitar su expresión seria y sin soltar la mano de la manija.

-Shun... – Pero el Dragón no sabía cómo continuar.

- Están en su casa- Cierra los ojos al contestar y deja escapar un frío suspiro para luego seguir con su plan de irse pero nuevamente es detenido por la voz del Dragón el cual avanza unos pasos para estar más cerca de él.

- Por favor Shun cálmate, yo sé que fue exagerado el tiempo que...-Pero el peli verde no lo deja continuar.

-¿Exagerado?- Para Shun fue doloroso oír las palabras de Shiryu, no por su significado, sino por cómo las dijo, vacías, dichas sin importancia, huecas. Tal parece que para ellos 6 años fueron nada. Pero para el fueron todo un infierno de soledad. Después de la guerra contra Hades pensó ingenuamente que podrían vivir como una familia normal, pero estaba equivocado. Shiryu regresó a los Cinco Viejos Picos con Shunrei, Hyoga regresó a Siberia acompañado de Eri, Seiya a Rodorio con su hermana, Saori se quedó en Grecia y su hermano desapareció como siempre. Pero él no tenía a donde regresar, su isla fue destruida, June hizo su vida en Argentina y él se quedó solo en la gran mansión. Así que la explicación de Shiryu no fue la mejor manera de empezar.

La pregunta que Shun le hizo los dejó a todos pasmados, su voz salió seca y sus ojos mostraban una triste soledad. Al remarcar esa palabra dejó al Dragón callado y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos en los cuales solo se oyó el sonido de los tacones de Saori acercarse y posicionarse detrás de los tres caballeros recién llegados. Shun la mira con algo de recelo, cierra los ojos, gira sobre sus talones y sujeta la manija de la puerta. Antes de abrirla suspira tratando de controlarse, ahora la gira pero su corazón no estaba preparado para lo siguiente. Al levantar la vista ve al poderoso Fénix afuera de la puerta.

-Ikki.

- Hola Shun. - El peli azul le sonríe con ternura mientras ve a su hermanito de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta que el tiempo paso por él. Pero Shun no hizo lo mismo, otra vez el pasado hizo acto de presencia y los sentimientos negativos volvieron a ocupar el lugar de su noble corazón.

-Ahora entiendo-Susurra el menor dejando que el llanto adorne sus mejillas y sus ojos se apaguen-El mundo está en peligro ¿No?-Asegura mientras le muestra una triste sonrisa. - De lo contrario ni te acuerdas que tienes hermano.

Ikki abre los ojos sorprendido y no puede responder ya que su hermano tiene razón. Su corazón se estruja al verlo llorando pero sobre todo esa mirada llena de dolor y soledad hace que su culpa sea mayor. Y es que en el pasado había regresado pero algo le impedía entrar a saludarlo, su culpa era mayor y él no es un hombre que perdone fácilmente y menos que olvide. En su mente aun laten aquellos días en los que odiaba a su hermano y la ocasión en que trató de matarlo y estar cerca de esos dulces ojos era una tortura para él y cobardemente huía. Pero ahora algo dentro de él le dijo, le señaló que debía estar con su hermano e ingenuamente imaginó un recibimiento como en antaño.

-Shun...- No pudo pronunciar claramente su nombre, el rostro de Shun era demasiado frío y en un intento por tocarlo avanza un paso pero el menor retrocede ese paso. Se sorprende por el acto y ambos se ven directamente a los ojos. El peli verde se limpia las lágrimas y pasa al lado de su hermano sin voltear a ver a nadie.

Ikki lo sigue con la mirada al igual que los demás santos y la diosa. El Fénix sale al jardín solo para ver como su hermano levanta su mano derecha con unas llaves, presiona un botón del llavero en dirección hacia un lujoso auto deportivo negro el cual hace el típico sonido al desactivar la alarma y las luces parpadean. Avanza y mete la pequeña maleta en la parte trasera y luego abre la puerta del piloto, se sube, cierra la puerta, prende las luces delanteras ya que el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo, se oye el sonido del motor y avanza perdiéndose en el camino.

Después de 5 minutos continúan viendo en dirección hacia donde el auto se perdió, Ikki solo aprieta sus puños con fuerza y se odia a sí mismo, el rechazo de su hermano era completamente justificado. Los demás no saben que decir o hacer, están en absoluto silencio mientras sus mentes viajan en el pasado, después de otros minutos se oyen pasos provenir dentro de la mansión y la que voltea es Saori encontrándose con Tatsumi y Marta que iban muy elegantes.

-¿A dónde planean ir Tatsumi?

-Al Conservatorio Nacional de Música.

-¿Conservatorio?

-Sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ella lo mira seria y los demás, exceptuando al peli azul voltean a ver a los sirvientes del difunto señor Kido.

- Hoy es el concierto de clausura de Shun. - Responde Marta a lo que el ruso responde con otra pregunta.

-¿Concierto de clausura?

- Si Hyoga-Continua la anciana mujer - Aparte de sus estudios universitarios Shun recibió clases de piano y hoy es su clausura-Ella saca de un pequeño bolso de mano un trifolio y un boleto color amarillo en el cual indicaba el asiento y describía el evento.

Saori abre el trifolio y en lo primero que se fija es en las presentaciones, Shun tendrá 3 solos y participará 3 acompañamientos, su foto está a una esquina en donde él está tocando y tiene muy bien patrocinado su nombre.

-Increíble, jamás pensé que tendría una vida así.

-Era obvio señorita Kido-Marta debía tener cuidado con lo que decía, pero no podía quedarse callada y con respecto le tocó la vena a la llamada diosa-Después de que lo dejaron solo, debía comenzar una vida antes de que lo matara la depresión y eso fue lo que eligió.

Tatsumi ve con enojo a su acompañante, ella solo lo ignora y se inclina ante la heredera de la fortuna Kido. Continúa su camino hacia el pequeño carro que los llevará al teatro. Los santos le abren el paso y la ven subirse al auto y luego voltean la vista hacia el mayordomo.

La peli lila continúa leyendo la información del trifolio y sonríe, levanta su vista y el calvo se pone nervioso pero lo trata de disimular, parpadea un par de veces y suspira. La joven mujer le entrega el folleto y el boleto y hace una pregunta que lo sorprende.

-¿Hoy hay venta de boletos?

-Ha... Ha... Pues sí, sí.

-¿Crees que haya inconveniente si vamos? - El calvo abre los ojos sorprendido, realmente no sabe que responder y solo atina a rascarse la nuca.- ¿Tatsumi?

- Pues... Yo... Yo digo que no.

-Gracias, puedes adelantarte. - Ella cierra los ojos y se adentra a la mansión. El mayordomo se queda confundido unos segundos pero sigue su curso hacia el auto, se sube y el vehículo avanza hacia su destino.

Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga entran y ven a Saori subir a su antigua recámara y el que llama su atención es el Pegaso.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Saori?

-Ir al teatro Seiya y ustedes deberían arreglarse. Tenemos que ir.

-¿Tenemos? - Pregunta el Dragón.

- Sí- Y los voltea a ver - Debemos descubrir cómo es su vida realmente y saber cómo actuar y esta es una muy buena forma de empezar. -Gira sobre sus talones y termina de subir mientras que los chicos están en duda si hacerlo o no. Lo que no sabían era que las chicas habían escuchado todo y la dulce Shunrei interviene acercándose seductoramente a su esposo.

- Athena tiene razón mi amor. Debes ir, deben ir.

- Pero...

- Es una muy buena forma de empezar- Se acerca y le da un pequeño beso-Ve, yo me quedo que estoy algo cansada.

-Nosotras también, así que vayan-Interrumpe Seika mientras Eri abraza a la china- Y después nos cuentan cómo les fue.-Al terminar la frase las tres chicas suben, arriba las esperaba una sirvienta para guiarlas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Bueno, las mujeres han hablado-Hyoga interrumpe el silencio recostándose en el hombro del chino provocando la risa del castaño.

- Hay que irnos.

...

Ya en el lujoso teatro de Tokio el peli verde estaba listo para su gran noche aunque su mente divagaba en lo sucedido hace un rato, sus hermanos han vuelto y su corazón se había partido en dos. Pero esas ideas lo distraían así que suspira y se prepara en media hora comienza.

Afuera los trabajadores corren para terminar de alistar todo para la gran noche, panfletos con información sobre los asientos, los números que indicaban el lugar de los boletos, la alfombra roja, las luces, la colocación correcta de los instrumentos y el púlpito donde los presentadores iban a presenciar las bellas melodías de los músicos.

Los minutos pasan y la gente iba llegando, los amigos de Shun listos en primera fila y segundos después Tatsumi y Marta. Faltando muy poco para empezar llegan Saori y los chicos incluyendo increíblemente al Fénix que a gritos aceptó ponerse un Armani. Llegan lo más elegantes posible aunque no al mejor lugar pero aceptable para visualizar el espectáculo.

- Los beneficios que tiene ser nieta del viejo Mitsumasa- Susurra el Pegaso viéndose el traje que los dueños de una boutique les llevaron.

- Si, esos tipos volaron cuando recibieron la llamada de Saori- secunda el ruso limpiándose el antebrazo.

Y en esas locuras andaban cuando las luces se apagaron y se abre el telón dejando ver a un par de presentadores bien vestidos. Una bella mujer de larga y rubia cabellera ondulada sujeta en media cola de retroceso, con un vestido de espalda descubierta pero con encaje rojo la parte superior del pecho y largo hasta el piso y de rojo brillante en todo el resto del vestido, zapatillas de alto tacón rojo. El hombre con un elegante esmoquin marca Channel, corbatín y brillantes zapatos de Charol. Ambos entre los 20 y 25 años de edad.

Un reflector alumbra una mesa colocada especialmente a un costado del escenario en el cual se apreciarán a la perfección las presentaciones ya que eran el jurado calificador para la prestigiosa beca en Alemania. Dos hombres y una mujer vestidos muy elegantes, el primero un hombre de 50 años vestido de esmoquin negro y cabeza algo calva. La de en medio una mujer de corto cabello marrón con ligeras canas de 40 años con vestido azul y el último el más joven de 30 años igualmente con esmoquin negro pero sin corbata.

Los aplausos se oyen cuando otro reflector cae sobre los presentadores indicando que el evento iba a iniciar.

- Bienvenidos a esta gran gala- Señala la bella mujer de nombre Iría con una seductora y melodiosa voz- Esta noche será especial, con nosotros los dueños de la gran Universidad de Alemania Guillermo Falcón- y el juez mayor se pone de pie recibido por un caluroso aplauso- La pianista Rosario Sivakisca y el joven heredero Miguel Ángel Falcón que aún a su corta edad es un asombro violinista.

- Nuevamente bienvenidos y comenzamos con el acto y esperamos que sea de su agrado- Una gran voz masculina hace presencia, el presentador de nombre Antonio habla para empezar las interpretaciones-Con ustedes una gran violinista Akita Ji que nos interpretará "Four Saison" de Vivaldi.

Una bella chica de corto pero elegante vestido rosa y largo cabello naranja se hace presente en medio del escenario se inclina como saludo, se posiciona el violín suspira y da comienzo a la complicada canción.

Los jueces eran personas muy complicadas, la chica entonaba la canción a la perfección pero para ellos solo era una aficionada más, los demás espectadores estaban asombrados pero para los verdaderamente importantes no era nada del otro mundo. Cada nota era bien marcada, sus movimientos eran profesionales pero siempre hay algo que falta y para ellos a esa joven le faltaba mucho. Termina su acto la multitud la despide con un caluroso aplauso y se retira del escenario.

Detrás de bambalinas ve con nervios como los jueces escriben, borran, revisan y tachan pero ya no puede hacer nada más.

-Ahora- Continua Iría -Un joven que ha asombrado a esta academia, solo lleva 3 años en esto pero el talento se hizo presente. Con ustedes Shun Kido-

Los santos ponen especial atención cuando el nombre de su amigo suena en el micrófono.

-¿Cómo tocará Shun?

-Supongo que lo hace bien pero solo con tres años no creo que sorprenda, el piano es un instrumento muy complejo Seiya.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó Saori?

-Casi 10 años Hyoga

-Bueno escuchemos que tal-Finaliza el peli negro cruzando los brazos y fijando su vista al escenario.

Pero por abajo en la primera fila los amigos de la U esperan ansiosos la llegada del peli verde.

Detrás de una cortina sale Shun que es muy bien recibido por los espectadores, se inclina y va al majestuoso piano color blanco, coloca la partitura en su lugar y luego sus manos en las teclas.

- Él nos deleitará con la "Polonesa Heroica" de Chopin.

Athena se sorprende ya que para empezar Chopin es considerado el príncipe del piano y esa es una de sus más complicadas composiciones.

Su inicio fue espectacular, cada tecla era exactamente presionada y su cuerpo expresaba su tema, su rostro era serio pero sus ojos demostraban emoción al tocar. Con forme iba avanzando se olvidó dónde estaba y comenzó a disfrutar la canción. Los jueces lo miraban fijamente y al finalizar hicieron unas anotaciones para despedir al chico con unos escasos aplausos mientras que la multitud lo hacía de pie y con gran barullo de emoción.

Los santos se quedaron boquiabiertos y mejor decidieron no prejuzgar y prestar más atención al concierto.

El siguiente era Josh Saitama un trompetista que interpreta "Concierto para trompeta en Re menor Allegro E No Presto"

Nuevamente fue Shun ahora con la canción de Mozart "Turkish March".

Akita con la canción de "Nocturne" de Chopin

Shun con "Sonata Moon light No.3" de Beethoven

Josh con "Andabte"

Así terminaron los solos para ir con las interpretaciones en grupo en donde los maestros del conservatorio también participarán en el concierto grupal donde las canciones para escuchar serán: " The Nutcracker-Chinese Dance" "Swan Lakes -Dances des Cygnes" "Song of the Lark" todas hechas por el famoso autor P.I. Tchaikovsky.

La verdad que esa fue la mejores parte de concierto, no hubo pausas al terminar una se hacía una improvisación y la siguiente era escuchada, los jueces apuntaban y los concursantes sudaban hasta que el fin llegó y se tuvo que anunciar el ganador de la gran beca.

Los maestros abandonan el escenario y los 3 concursantes se posicionan en medio esperando el veredicto final pero Shun no estaba nervioso, la verdad era que no sabía si iba a ir o no y ahora que los chicos regresaron su duda era mayor.

La mujer del jurado sube y hubo absoluto silencio, se coloca detrás del púlpito para hacer anuncio del ganador de la beca.

-Estoy contenta porque fue muy buena la presentación de estos chicos, no excelente pero si presentable, evaluando hay 2 de ellos que nos impresionaron o lo intentaron pero solo uno podrá ir, evaluando hemos decidido que el candidato a la beca es... Shun Kido-

La multitud se pone de pie para aplaudirle y el peli verde no sabe cómo actuar, sus compañeros del instituto lo aplauden y lo llaman, él voltea a verlos y ve como le sonríen y le muestran los pulgares en alto, el reflector lo ilumina y da un paso adelante para recibir el diploma. Sonríe pero su mente lo traiciona con el recuerdo de sus hermanos de batalla.

Cuando todo terminó sus nuevos amigos lo esperan acompañados de Tatsumi y Marta afuera del teatro, pero detrás de ellos estaban los santos y la diosa. En ese momento sale Shun que casi es derribado por la peli rosa por un efusivo abrazo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHH SHUUUUUUUN FELICIDADES!

-Gracias Sakura.-Y se separan del abrazo.

-¡Por Dios! estuviste genial-

-Gracias Kento.

- Hermano mis respetos- Yue se inclina mientras los gemelos se ríen uno de ellos, el mayor posa su brazo alrededor del cuello del peli verde y juega con su cabello y le dice:

-Amigo, hermano cuando seas famoso no te olvides de mí.-Y le empuja la cabeza y luego lo abraza.

- Bueno, bueno- Aoi llama la atención- Momento de brindar, hay que irnos.

- Estoy de acuerdo ¡Vámonos!-El moreno levanta la voz y comienza su andar a su vehículo seguido de su hermana. Los gemelos al suyo y cuando Yue iba al suyo ve como Shun se acerca a Marta y prefiere esperarlo.

- Mi niño, felicidades.

- Gracias Martita.

-¿Irás Shun? -La voz grave del mayordomo interrumpe el abrazo y el chico lo ve a los ojos.

-No se Tatsumi.

- Piénsalo bien que esto no es de todos los días ni para todos. -Se voltea-Vámonos Marta, no llegues tarde. -Avanza seguido por la mujer veterana y el peli verde gira para ir a su auto. Yue sigue viéndolo y se acerca a él ya que sus carros estaban uno al lado del otro.

-¿Estas en un impase?

-Tal vez.

-Sé que elegirás lo mejor para ti. - Posa su mano en el hombro de su amigo - Ahora tengo hambre, vámonos hermano.

-¿Hermano?

Esa voz le eriza la piel al joven y ambos voltean, el peli morado mira extraño al muchacho de cabellera azul acompañado de 3 chicos más y una guapa mujer, gira la cabeza y se sorprende al ver como a Shun se le humedecían los ojos y su ceño se frunce, baja la vista ve como sus aprieta sus puños. Vuelve a ver a los recién llegados, iba a hablar pero el peli verde le gana.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

- Shun tenemos que hablar.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Ikki, no por hoy. - Se voltea para subir al auto pero el mayor su sorprende tomándolo del brazo haciendo que lo mire.

-¡Vamos a hablar quieras o no!

-¡Te dije que ahora no!- Y antes de que algo más pasará Yue interviene separando a los hermanos sin saberlo.

- No te metas-Sisea Ikki al chico de cabello morado -Este no es tu asunto.

- Lo es si tiene que ver con Shun.

- No es nada tuyo.

- Es mi amigo, mi hermano- Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe para los presentes -Ya te dijo que hablarán después. A menos que quiera cambiar de opinión. - Y gira la cabeza para ver al peli verde el cual niega con la cabeza y se acomoda el traje.

- No, vámonos Yue, los chicos nos esperan.- Yue también se estira su traje y por una mirada cómplice de Shun entra a su auto el cual era un Maceratti rojo de dos puertas. El santo de Andrómeda ve serio a su hermano y antes de subirse a su deportivo negro le dice algo que quiera o no hiere al mayor.

-Tengo una vida Ikki, una en la cual tú ya no eres la prioridad. - De sus ojos salen dos lágrimas, gira para subirse a su auto en el trayecto se las limpia, se sube, arranca y se va. Detrás de él va Yue pero este ahora tiene una pequeña espina, era la primera vez que veía a Shun así, eso quiere decir que esos chicos son algo importante de su pasado pero ese asunto solo le pertenece a él y no iba a intervenir a menos que el momento lo ameritara.

Shun y Yue llegan a la casa de los gemelos y actúan lo más natural posible, una deliciosa cena de pura pizza y gaseosa pero al finalizar su joven noche un vaso del mejor vino de los 70.

Cada uno se va a su casa pero el caballero de Andrómeda no quería entrar a la que se supone era la suya, llega a las 11:37 pm pero solo deja estacionado su Ferrari y prefiere caminar por el inmenso bosque detrás de la mansión, la hermosa luna llena ilumina su sendero y sus frías lágrimas. Por fin regresaron pero no podía quererlo como antes ¿Por qué? Simple, ya no eran parte de su familia o eso pensaba porque la realidad era que tenía miedo de que lo volvieran a dejar solo. Y por lo menos a estos nuevos amigos vivían cerca, tenía el hospital y la universidad, esa era la vida que deseó.

Después de caminar casi una hora entra pero Ikki lo esperaba sentado en las rojas escaleras de la mansión.

- Ya es mañana ¿Ahora se te antoja hablar?

- Ikki- El menor suspira-En la mañana, ahora estoy cansado. - Trata de pasar pero le fue imposible ya que el Fénix lo gira bruscamente para que lo vea a la cara, ya que no es el hombre con la mejor paciencia y menos ahora que se siente reemplazado en la vida de su hermano.

-¿Por qué me evades?

-No lo hago.

- Por supuesto que sí.

-No, solo que se te ocurrió aparecer justo en el momento más inoportuno.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que llamar para pedir cita?

-No tendrías que hacerlo si te interesaras un poco más en mi vida.

-No sabes por qué me fui, no eres yo para entenderme.

- Ni tu eres yo para hacerlo.-Poco a poco fueron aumentando el sonido de su voz, en la última oración de Shun Ikki lo suelta, nuevamente su hermano lo pone en jaque.

-No ve voy porque no te quiera, es que... Bueno sabes como soy.

- No te reprocho eso, sino que hayas esperado 6 años y aparte viene ellos también después de 6 años, es demasiada coincidencia- El dolor de Shun era notorio en cada palabra, su hermano había crecido y ya no podía convencerlo solo con hablar. Fue demasiado tiempo.

-Shun...

- No puedo actuar como si nada Ikki, hablamos en la mañana-Sigue su camino hacia su habitación, el mayor solo lo ve entrar, suspira y se dirige a su propia recámara.

Una vez dentro el peli verde se recuesta en la puerta mientras su vista se pierde en el gran ventanal, la bella luz de luna es relajante para su atormentada mente. Lacky se levanta de su cama y corre a saludarlo, le lame el rostro, Shun corresponde su gesto y sonríe tristemente. Se pone de pie y se cambia. Se pone un pantalón de pijama pero se deja el torso desnudo, destiende la cama, se acomoda en ella y deja que su perro lo acompañe en esta extraña noche.

...

La luna le dio paso al sol, los chicos despertaron y tratan de actuar lo más normal posible. Shiryu con su amada Shunrei paseaban por el jardín, Eri se fue con Hyoga al orfanato junto a Seika a visitar a su amiga Miho y Seiya con Saori en el despacho del señor Kido.

- Ya son las 11 y Shun no baja de su habitación. - Dijo Seiya viendo a través de la ventana.

- Supongo que aún no quiere vernos. -Responde sentada en el escritorio de su abuelo.

- Tal vez Saori pero... Es decir no puede quedarse allá arriba, además tenemos que decirle lo del Diamante.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hay que decírselo?

- Bueno... No.

-Debemos apurarnos, no quiero que Delfos despierte.-La diosa se pone de pie y se dirige a un retrato donde esta ella de pequeña sentada en las piernas de su abuelo. - Hay que decírselo hoy.

-Pero ¿Y su beca a Alemania?

- Seiya- Y lo voltea a ver-No podemos hacer esto sin él. Sé que entenderá.

Tan sumidos en su plática estaban que no se percataron que Shun los escuchó por casualidad. Iba a la cocina pero no pudo evitar oír la conversación. Se recuesta en la pared y se deja caer, Lacky que siempre lo acompaña pone sus patas delanteras en el pecho del chico y trata de llamar su atención, pero él peli verde tiene la vista ida, al no recibir respuesta de su amo empieza a ladrar. Dentro del despacho oyen los ladridos y salen encontrándose con el santo de las cadenas.

- Shun-Susurra la diosa.

- Esa es la razón por la cual regresaron. No sé por qué no me sorprende.

- Shun escúchame.- Ella se hinca y toma una mano entre las suyas -Es necesario que nos acompañes, eres un santo además es para evitar una guerra. Te necesitamos. Shun eres parte de nuestra familia.

- Saori-Suspira -Athena, se cuál es mi deber -Suelta su mano y se pone de pie, se limpia una lágrima y voltea a verlos-Siempre lo supe, pero duele saber que solo te quieran para morir.

- No es cierto-La voz del ruso hace que los tres volteen- Pero la guerra contra Hades nos lastimó a todos-Y se acerca a él - Si no regresé es porque quería olvidar y me recriminaba no haber hecho más por ayudarte, ni por nuestros amigos que perdieron su vida en esa cruel batalla.

- Hyoga tiene razón-Ahora era Shiryu el que habla, aparece entrando junto a su esposa- De todas esa guerra fue la peor, pero en todo este tiempo el que más sufrió fuiste tú y no sabía cómo apoyarte.

Shun ve sus rostros y sabe que es verdad, la guerra contra el dios del inframundo fue la más complicada y dolorosa de todas, no puede culparlos. Baja la cabeza y se ve las manos, muestra una triste sonrisa y le dice:

-Tienen razón, lo mejor que pudieron hacer es alejarse de mí.

-¿Shun? - Seiya se acerca por detrás.

-Dime Seiya ¿Quién quiere estar cerca del chico que tuvo a Hades dentro? Ni Yue ni los demás saben esa parte de mi vida, de lo contrario también se hubieran alejado.

- Shun

- Estoy seguro que pueden hacerlo sin mí. Ya que él mundo estaría mejor si yo estuviera muerto.

- Tal vez el mundo, pero yo no. - La voz de Ikki llama la atención de todos, pero su hermano no lo voltea a ver, solo cierra los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. - Shun, por favor mírame- Y se coloca detrás del menor.

-Ikki...

- Shun, eres mi hermano y no lo he podido demostrar cómo debería pero...

-¿Sabes? Mejor dejemos las cosas así. Olvídalo. - Gira sobre sus pies para retirarse pero jamás creyó escuchar esas palabras de su hermano que le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

-Perdóname.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta incrédulo girando la cabeza para verlo solo para sorprenderse más. El poderoso Fénix lloraba. Pero su hermano no le responde, se ven a los ojos y los recuerdos de las batallas pasadas hacen presencia en sus mentes. Pero ninguno puede más con el maldito orgullo.

Estaban a escasos pasos y los cruzaron, ese abrazo fue especial, eran hermanos y sabían que se fallaron, ninguno buscó como verse, el pasado no se puede arreglar pero para eso existe el perdón para tener un futuro mejor. Saori y los demás sonríen y dejan que las lágrimas de felicidad adornen sus rostros, cada chico abraza a su hermana, esposa y novia viendo como los hermanos se reconciliaban después de 6 años de estar separados por el dolor, el orgullo y el destino. Se aferran a la camisa ajena y esconden su rostro en el cuello de su hermano. Shun se sentía como niño otra vez en los brazos de su hermano y el solitario Ikki volvía a sentir el calor de la familia que solo su hermano le puede dar.

Realmente lo que quería Shun era que se fueran ya que el mismo se asqueaba por su pasado, sus amigos no tenían por qué cuidar de él y alejarlos era una muy buena opción pero los extrañaba, a final de cuentas eran su única familia.

Se separan y se vuelven a ver a los ojos, el peli verde se quita una lágrima y sonríe, el mayor hace lo mismo pero cierto can como que se pone celoso y empieza a ladrar, salta en medio de los hermanos y empieza a lamer ambas caras y jadea muy alocadamente.

- Tranquilo Lacky, jamás cambiaría tu lugar- El perro ladra y se le tira encima provocando que el muchacho caiga sentado y recibiendo más caricias de perro.

-¡Qué bonito perro!- Dice Shunrei acercándose al animal. El can voltea y camina hacia la chica y se hecha moviendo alegremente su cola y la mira con el hocico abierto y jadeando.

- Es muy bonito Shun-Habla Shiryu hincándose y rascarle por detrás de las orejas.

- Ese es mi mejor amigo-Responde sin ánimos de lastimar a nadie. Hyoga se acerca al animal y también le hace mimos y el perro se pone panza arriba aprovechándose de la situación. En eso el timbre suena y el perro se levanta y corre a gran velocidad a la puerta principal para recibir a...

- Huy, Lackyyyy...

-¿Sakura? -La voz de la peli rosa asombra al santo de las cadenas y a sus amigos todos se dirigen a la puerta principal para ver como la coqueta chica se para y deja mostrar su corta ropa: Un minifalda de lona, una blusa de tirantes, una torerita negra y un bolso de mano.

-Hola Shuny.

- ¿Shuny?-Pregunta el castaño aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Este evita la pregunta con otra para su recién llegada amiga.

-Primero no vine sola y segundo venimos para raptarte y aprovechar la semana de vacaciones de fin de semestre. ¿No sabias que hoy hay oferta en el parque de atracciones? Pero veo que estas ocupado- En la última oración baja la voz al ver a todas las personas detrás del chico.

-Sakura te presento a mi familia. Son Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Saori, Shunrei, Eri, Seika y él es mi hermano Ikki.

- Guau, veo que la belleza es de familia-Responde al ver a los chicos y levantar la ceja provocando que la rubia se cele.

- Creo que ninguno está disponible así que...

- No te aflijas Shuny, tú siempre estás primero en mi corazón- Y se acerca para tomarlo del brazo y el peli azul levanta una ceja a lo que Shun le pregunta a la peli rosa:

-¿Está bien?

- Pues más o menos.

-¿Por qué?

- Bueno si aceptas la beca solo nos queda una semana juntos y hay que aprovecharla lo mejor posible.

-Pero aún no sé si me voy.

- ¡Shun! No puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Ya te veo en esos grandes carteles: Shun Kido, gran pianista, segundo Beethoven, Mozart, Ptachivoksy.-Ella levanta la mano y girándola con cada nombre que decía.

- Tchaikovsky- corrige Shun viéndola con gracia.

- Como sea- Cruza los brazos-Shun debes ir.

- ¿Quieres que me valla?

-Por mi te amarraría a mi espalda, pero quiero verte feliz y sé que es una muy buena oferta pero solo te pediría que no te olvides de nosotros-Y le sonríe, Shun siente un extraño vacío en él, a veces se reprocha por no decirles todo sobre su vida pero siempre estaba esa interrogante ¿Lo aceptarán?

- Sakura…

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?-Un desesperado Yue entra interrumpiendo la plática.

- Tranquilo señor paciencia, Shun tiene invitados.

-¿Invitados? - Levanta la vista para ver a esos chicos que vio a noche pero ahora los ánimos están mejor. -¿Shun estás bien? -Esa pregunta sorprende a Sakura la cual mira a Shun que asiente con una sonrisa.

- Yue ellos son mi familia y con el que tuviste contacto ayer es mi hermano mayor Ikki.-Los nombrados se ven y al no decirse nada el ambiente se pone algo tenso.

- ¿Vienes Shun?- Pregunta el peli morado.

- Ve Shun, en la tarde hablamos- La voz de Saori suena en la sala y le dedica una sonrisa para luego desaparecer por las escaleras hasta su recámara.

- Entonces ¡Vámonos! -

- Vuelvo en 5 minutos- Dice Shun para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse seguido de su perro Lacky. Exactamente 5 minutos vuelve con un pantalón de lona negro, chapulines café y una playera gris. No más toca el primer piso Sakura se cuelga de su brazo y se lo llevan rumbo al parque de diversiones.

Cuando la puerta se cerró los chicos sienten tristeza ya que Shun tiene una vida hecha pero debe dejarla para salvar la tierra igual que ellos.

...

El día siguió su curos y creo que Shun jamás creyó que fue el día más cansado de toda su vida. Se subió a todos los juegos, haciendo carreras con sus compañeros, mojándose hasta los huesos con gaseosa y agua de algunos juegos del parque. Se puede decir que le dieron un adiós increíble ya que si se irá pero no a Alemania.

Al llegar la noche esta los sorprende con un chaparrón de padre y dios nuestro y para cerrar con broche de oro el carro de los gemelos se quedó sin gasolina y a pie se fue con Yue a traer gasolina y eso les término de empapar el último cabello que tal vez tuvieran seco.

Cuando llegó a la mansión la dulce Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-No debiste venir, te estas mojando más.

-Ya estoy mojada, bueno te dejo chao... -Corre hacia el McLaren de Kento.

Shun niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, una ráfaga de viento hace que le dé un escalofrío así que despacio cierra la puerta y al voltearse ve a su hermano espéralo igual que el día anterior.

-Veo que te quieren mucho y te diviertes con ellos.

-Sí, son unos chicos increíbles.

- Eso parece… Ve a cambiarte Saori nos quiere hablar.

- Sí.

El menor corre a su habitación y se pone un pants verde musgo, una playera blanca y un par de tenis negros, se seca el cabello con una toalla y baja a la sala donde los demás lo esperaban. Aun se sentía raro con sus antiguos amigos de vuelta pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por verlos nuevamente.

Al llegar ve a Lacky recostado en las piernas de la chinita, solo niega con una sonrisa pero no logra pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo. Seiya al verlo lo llama y lo invita a sentarse a la par suya.

Hubo un largo silencio y nadie sabía cómo empezar la charla hasta que Eri abrió la boca para calmar un poco el ambiente.

-Oye Shun ¿Esa simpática chica es algo tuyo?

-¡Sakura! A... A... No... No es solo... Una amiga.

-Me agrada-Interrumpe Hyoga-Sigues teniendo esa atracción con las chicas.

- Me gustaría saber cómo eres en la universidad- Dice Seiya subiéndole los colores al peli verde. Pero al mencionar la universidad Shun baja la vista y Shiryu le da un pisotón a su amigo por ser muy lengua larga.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que los trajo de vuelta chicos? -Pregunta viéndolos a los ojos.

-Hace siglos Shun pelee contra un dios que se llama Delfos, lo encerré en un diamante pero este se fragmentó en tres partes, sé que en una parte del castillo del rey Alejandro en Inglaterra. Están dos y tenemos que ir a destruirlos antes de que Delfos resucite e inicie otra pelea, te necesitamos Shun.

-¿Qué podría hacer yo Athena?

-Eres un caballero, además también eres de la familia, no podemos hacer esto sin ti. Shun danos otra oportunidad.

-Shun- Interrumpe Shiryu- Sabemos que aquí tienes una vida y que amas a estas personas pero si no vienes corren el peligro de morir por Delfos, no es una guerra con puños y sangre, eso es lo que precisamente intentamos evitar. Piénsalo.

No era algo fácil de decidir, baja la mirada y los años a la par de sus nuevos amigos se hicieron presentes, sonríe en varias locuras que hicieron, los problemas que superaron y en el increíble lazo que ahora los unía. Pero también recuerdos de su niñez volvieron, cuando se conocieron, los brutales regaños de Tatsumi y las graciosas travesuras que llenaron de risas su triste infancia antes que los enviaran a los duros años de entrenamiento.

Su mente y corazón estaban divididos, por un lado los amigos de su infancia, sus hermanos. Y por el otro las personas que en estos últimos años han formado parte importante en su vida y que por ellos daría todo.

Al subir la vista de nuevo todos lo están viendo ¿Cómo hubiera sido la respuesta si jamás hubiera pasado tanto tiempo lejos uno del otro?

No dijo nada en los próximos 45 minutos, en los cuales los chicos le contaron todo acerca de sus vidas, Shiryu se casó y Hyoga vivió en Siberia, estas confesiones le hacen sentir más tranquilidad ya que también estuvieron incomunicados entre ellos, y esta era la primera reunión después de esos 6 años. Cenaron algo rápido y todos se fueron a dormir, aun no estaba dicho cuando se irán u otro tipo de información de eso se encargara Saori mañana.

…

Casi media noche y Shun no podía dormir, daba vueltas entre las sabanas y muchas veces se levantaba a su baño para mojarse la cara y tratar de quitarse el extraño calor que invadió su cuerpo esa noche. Después de una hora más de inútiles intentos decide bajar y lo primero que ve es el fabuloso piano blanco, camina hacia él y sin importarle posiciona sus manos sobre las teclas y deja que su ser se desahogue en las potentes melodías que salen de sus dedos.

La melodía de Requiem-1b. Kyrie Eleison, es una increíble composición de W.A. Mozart y se oía de maravilla en las majestuosas manos del peli verde. Arriba los chicos oyen la melodía y poco a poco bajan y ven como Shun se expresa en el inmenso instrumento. Con los ojos cerrados toca e impacta los oídos de todos. Shunrei se recuesta en el hombro de Shiryu y Eri abraza a su ruso. Saori recuerda cuando su abuelo le tocaba canciones como esa y Seiya no puede creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora que perdió su departamento vivía con ellos y se impresiono bastante en lo que su amigo consiguió en todo este tiempo.

Shun levanta y baja la cabeza, abre y cierra los ojos y de vez en cuando se quedaba ido viendo las teclas mientras sus manos cobraban vida propia para interpretar esa canción. Cuando llego al final levanta la vista perdiéndose en la puerta que lleva al jardín, esa puerta que una vez hace muchos años dejaba salir a diez niños de los cuales él formaba parte, ya tomo una decisión y se las dirá a sus amigos en la mañana.

Cierra los ojos y se levanta del piano y se dirige a su habitación pasando a la par de los ahora despiertos santos de Athena. Su pasado se hace presente y una nueva aventura está por comenzar.

Continuara…

**MUY BIEN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ¿Y LA PRINCESA? ME ESTOY QUEBRANDO LAS NEURONAS PARA VER COMO ES EL ENCUENTRO, TALVEZ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SALGA, NO SE TODO DEPENDE DE LA MUSA… ALGO TARDE PEROFELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERO AÑO 2014, ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS EN CONTACTO.**

**SAYONARA Y PLIS UN RWV…**

***MeLoDy***


	3. Un presentimiento y un par de Sueños

**KONICHIWA:**

**"LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, SOLO PARA ENTRETENER" (LAS CANCIONES QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESE FIC SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES)**

_**La vida da cambios, la mayoría son buenos pero todo depende de los ojos con que los mires y la voluntad para que salgan mejor. **_

***MeLoDy***

A LEER:

En todo el tiempo que vivió en esa enorme mansión jamás pensó que una noche fuera tan reconfortante. Se mueve entre las sábanas y siente como Lacky se acomoda a la par suya. Los poderosos rayos del sol entran por la enorme ventana hasta acariciar su blanca piel, se estira y de sus labios sale un gran bostezo, con el dorso de la mano se limpia una lágrima producto del bostezo y con mucha pereza abre los ojos. Algo le decía que se tenía que levantar pero la cama estaba tan suave y calientita que parecía un delito hacerlo.

Con su mano derecha tantea por la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su lecho y toma su I-Phone y al presionar el botón de en medio la hora aparece ocupando toda la pantalla del celular.

-¡Las 9:40!-Grita saltando de la cama y botando al can de paso. El animal se queja y le gruñe al peli verde pero este no tiene tiempo, se termina de desvestir y se mete a la ducha a una velocidad impresionante y es que tiene que estar en el hospital de la fundación a las 10:00 para terminar de arreglar unos asuntos y de paso dejar todo listo por su pronta partida.

En menos de 2 minutos increíble sale y se viste con un pantalón de lona azul, unos zapatos formales negros y una camisa formal color vino, se trata de arreglar su larga cabellera y se rocía la deliciosa colonia y toma un portafolio un poco más grande que el que utilizó la noche anterior.

La abre y saca de una gaveta unos papeles para guardarlos en ella. Baja a toda velocidad por las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina. Pero en su camino estaba el comedor en el cual estaban sentados Shiryu y Hyoga tomando un delicioso desayuno.

-Oye Shun ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - Pregunta el Cisne pero no recibe respuesta ya que el nombrado sigue su carrera hacia la cocina.

-¿Que pasa Shun?

-Martita ¿Por qué no me despertaste? - Pregunta apresurado tomando rápidamente un vaso de leche y bebiendo mientras saca la comida de su perro y colocándola en su traste para luego hacer lo mismo con el agua.

-Como no despertaste a la hora acostumbrada pensé que te tomarías el día para esta con ellos.-Responde preparando un rápido almuerzo para el chico adivinando hacia donde se dirigía.

- Lo pensé pero hoy no puedo- Y sale rumbo a la puerta para irse pero Marta lo detiene.

- Shun toma-Y le da la pequeña lonchera -¿Seguro que llevas todo?

-Sí... Creo... Espera ¡¿Dónde deje la USB?!- Se pregunta subiendo nuevamente por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento Seiya. -Se disculpa por casi botarlo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Les pregunta a los demás, los jóvenes suben los hombros en señal de ignorancia pero la veterana responde:

- Tiene que ir a la fundación, trabaja medio día en la sección de hospitales.

- ¿Trabaja?- Seiya abre los ojos sorprendido provocando las risas de los santos.

- Si Seiya, parece que Shun no es alérgico al trabajo como tú-Se burla Hyoga a lo que el castaño contesta con un bufido y cruzando los brazos.

- Tatsumi me comentó algo al respecto-Interrumpe Saori saliendo de su recámara con un vestuario muy similar al morado que usaba cuando empezó el Torneo Galáctico, solo que de color azul oscuro. - Y es muy bueno en lo que hace.

-¡La tengo!-Se oye su voz salir del cuarto y baja a gran velocidad por las escaleras. -¡Nos vemos Marta, nos vemos chicos!-Y sale somatando un poco la puerta.

El chico se dirige a su auto, quita la alarma su sube a él y avanza rumbo al hospital. Pero no se dio cuenta de que el mayor lo miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

-"Hermano, ¿Ahora que trampa te trae el destino? "- Se pregunta el poderoso Fénix, ya que siente algo extraño y poderoso emanar del interior del peli verde.

...

A cientos de miles de kilómetros lejos de la tierra de Japón, en un extraordinario e inmenso castillo una joven princesa de belleza sin igual ve a través de su ventana como el sol ilumina a todo ser vivo. Calienta el ambiente e indica el inicio de un nuevo día lleno de actividades.

Un suspiro sale de sus delgados y rosados labios, otro día común y corriente inicia. Cierra los ojos y deja que el viento haga bailar su larga cabellera roja y de paso su bello vestido de seda. Unos ruidos la sacan de su ensueño y camina saliendo al balcón viendo como su querido hermano Gabriel se prepara para partir junto a su amado padre el Rey Alejandro.

- Hola, hola.- Una bella chica de lacio cabello azul entra por la inmensa puerta de la recámara real. Lleva puesto un hermoso pero sencillo vestido morado con su mediana cabellera suelta.

- Hola Violeta-La princesa Eliza voltea a saludarla sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- y se cerca hasta el ventanal observando como el príncipe y el rey partían -¿A dónde van?

-Van a ir con un granjero amigo de mi padre, creo que le venderá unas cabezas de res para la fiesta de la próxima semana y a arreglar otras cosas del reino.

- Vaya, me parece que esa fiesta será especial.

-El motivo principal es para anunciar el compromiso de mi hermano con la princesa del Reino Unido Lizbeth. Pero la siguiente es para que conozca a algún joven. Mi padre cree que ya es momento de fijarme en eso.

-Y creo que tiene razón.-Diciendo esto gira y camina hasta el centro del lugar.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunta siguiéndola.

- Sí-Continua sentándose en la suave cama -Ya es momento en que encuentres a tu príncipe azul.

-Eso es de los cuentos de hadas Violenta- Le dice volteando a ver un cuadro que estaba boca abajo sobre una bella mesita ambos llenos de polvo, indicado que hace mucho tiempo que no se había tocado-Hace años que dejé de creer en eso.

-Aun lloras por ella ¿Verdad?

- Jamás se llenará este vacío.

-Oye, también extraño mucho a mi madre pero eso no quiere decir que deje de soñar. Y lo digo porque sé que no le gustaría verme triste. Además piénsalo-Se pone de pie y se mete al gran closet de la princesa, después de unos segundos sale con un vestido de gala color azul cielo colocado sobre su pecho y moviendo la falda como si bailara-Vendrán duques, Lords, príncipes, condes, marques, hijos de la aristocracia...

- Si, hombres secos y sin corazón.

-No seas tan aguafiestas, tal vez llegue el indicado. -Continúa bailando por todo el cuarto.

- Lo dudo y te lo digo por experiencia-Y la sigue con la vista en todo su andar-Cuando han habido otras fiesta o reuniones esos chico solo ven lo de afuera, son aburridos, solo hablan de lo que tienen, cuánto tienen, que idiomas hablan, los instrumentos que tocan, sus tierras, su posición social... Violeta a mí no me interesan.

- ¿Y dices que solo hablo de los cuentos de hadas? Amiga, tal vez aparezca.

- No, todos son iguales, solo se fijan en su posición, en su beneficio. Además no es obligatorio que me case. Mi hermano va a hacer el rey. Y yo siempre seré la princesa no importa lo que haga de mi vida y prefiero seguir sola que sufrir por...-Y recuerda la mirada de su madre -Que sufrir por amar otra vez.

-Tu mi amiga debes darle entrada al amor ¡Por Dios ya tienes casi 20 años! Pero mejor olvidémoslo y vamos con la modista que estos días tenemos el tiempo contado.

Ambas se dirigen a la alcoba real en donde se estaba confeccionando el maravilloso vestido de la princesa. Una mujer de unos 40 años las recibió y a la pelirroja le dio una bolsa grande en donde estaba la prenda y acompañada de otra doncella se cambió para terminar de hacer los arreglos necesarios para que quede perfecto.

-Por favor gire a la derecha. - Le pide la mujer a la princesa.

-Ese vestido está hermoso- Dice Violeta al verla.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, con esto atraerás a todos los solteros del baile.

- Violeta...-Sisea por seguir con la misma canción.

-Ahora a la izquierda. - Interrumpe la señora.

- Ya, me callo pues, pero sigo pensando que algo pasará ese día. Sé que es una sorpresa.

- Hay sorpresas malas y sorpresas Buenas.

- Prefiero ser positiva. No sé, tal vez vuelvas a cantar o tocar el piano.

- Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Puede ir a quitárselo su alteza. - La mujer se levanta y enrolla la cinta métrica.

-Si ve, porque después tenemos que ir donde la institutriz. - Secunda la joven peli azul, la princesa se va a cambiar y su amiga la ve seria.-"Dirás lo que quieras Eliza pero tengo el presentimiento que ese baile te traerá algo muy especial. "

...

En la mansión Kido los chicos hablaban a solas con la diosa en el despacho. Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de su abuelo, Shiryu en un sillón, Seiya en el otro y Hyoga recostado en la pared.

-¿Cómo se supone que estaremos en el castillo?-Pregunta el Cisne desde su lugar con los brazos cruzados viendo a la deidad.

- Todavía no estoy segura- Y coloca sus codos en la mesa entrelazando los dedos -Pero creo que dos meses después que se fueron mi abuelo tuvo contacto con el Rey para un negocio. No recuerdo cual pero si puedo comunicarme con él las cosas podrían ser más fáciles.

- Si porque de mozo ni muerto- Habla el Pegaso cerrando los ojos.

-De mozo no duras ni medio segundo Seiya-Se burla el chino. Un sonido de gavetas abriéndose y cerrándose llama su atención y es que la peli lila buscaba incesantemente algo entre las pertenencias de su abuelo.

- ¿Qué haces Saori?

-Estoy buscando ese documento Seiya.

- ¿Documento?

- Si-Y saca un sobre manila-Este documento.-Empieza a revisarlo aunque es muy dificultoso ver por el estado de las hojas, de antemano le había pedido a Tatsumi que le llevara los papeles de ese año y por eso le fue fácil hallarlos.

Después de buscar por 7 minutos encuentra lo que buscaba.

- Espero que aun sea este.-Toma el teléfono y ruega que le conteste.

- _Bueno. _

- Hola, hablo al departamento de distribución del rey Alejandro.

- _Sí, ¿Quién habla?_

- Soy la nieta del difunto señor Kido. Saori Kido de la Fundación Graude.

-_¡Ha! Sí, ya sé quién es. Aun recibimos sus donaciones para los centros de apoyo de este país, el señor Mitsumasa siempre fue muy colaborador ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? _

- Me gustaría habla con el rey.

_-¿CON EL REY?_

-Sí, pero haga el favor de no gritarme-Los santos se sorprenden al ver como la actitud de la joven cambió.

- _Pero, es... Es que... Nadie puede hablar..._

- Que no se le olvide que soy la embajadora de la unión de las fundaciones de Japón y de Inglaterra gracias a mi abuelo así que no soy cualquier plebeya. Tengo algo muy urgente que tratar con el rey.

- _Si... Bueno es que hay que... Que hablar con su consejero y el consejero tiene que hablar con el rey y no... No sé si el rey pueda ya que está muy ocupado con los asuntos de una gran celebración._

- Le repito que es algo urgente sino será la última celebración que el Rey Alejandro haga.

- _¿Qué quiere decir?_

- Eso es algo que como sirviente no le interesa. Espero información hoy o me veré obligada a llamar o incluso a presentarme personalmente.

-_Señorita..._

- Buena tarde. -Y cuelga.

- Valla, cuando eres Saori Kido, eres Saori Kido-Dice el ruso provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

- Es algo urgente, tenía que actuar así.

-Oye Athena y... ¿Cómo le dirás lo del Diamante Azul? Es decir habrá que quedarnos un tiempo para ver quien lo tiene. - Pregunta Shiryu

- A él tendré que decirle la verdad.

-¡¿Le dirás que eres Athena?!-Pregunta espantado el Pegaso.

- No hay de otra, a la persona que tenga el Diamante tendré que extraerlo con mi cosmo, sino con qué excusa me quedaré el tiempo suficiente.

- ¿Te oí hablar de una fiesta?

-Sí ¿Por qué Hyoga?

- Tal vez logres que te... Que nos invite y poder descubrir al misterioso portador.

- Podría ser... Pero nada es seguro tendré que decirle la verdad.

-Bueno pero primero habla y que te... Nos invite, ya después todo saldrá por sí mismo. -Finaliza el castaño y antes de que algo más pasara los ladridos desesperados de Lacky anuncian la llegada de su amado dueño.

- Llego Shun-Dicen al unísono los santos. Todos se levantan salen a recibir al menor. Lo ven entrar y coloca su maleta y las llaves en una mesa de al lado y acaricia a su perro.

- Siempre te delata. -Dice Marta apareciendo con un frío vaso de fresco para dárselo al chico.

- Si-Responde tomando el vaso.

- Hola Shun.

- Hola Saori, hola chicos.

-¿Cómo te fue? -Pregunta la diosa.

- Aun tengo que ir mañana, espero que no nos vallamos hoy.

-No, tengo que arreglar el asunto pero no, hoy no.

-De acuerdo, con permiso- Toma sus cosas y sube a su habitación.

-Espera-Lo detiene Seiya- ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Hoy tengo la final de básquet bol.

-¿Te metiste al e...? ¿Sabes qué? Olvidado-Se calla el Pegaso, ya nada le puede sorprender. Se soba las cienes mientras los demás ríen.

Después de decir eso el peli verde termina de subir seguido por Lacky y antes de que pudiera entrar a su recámara la figura del Fénix lo detiene.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. - La voz seria del mayor lo sorprende y solo atina a decir que si con la cabeza. Abre la puerta y el primero en entrar es el can que rápidamente se acomoda en las suaves mantas de la cama. El Fénix entra y se sienta a un lado pero el perro es demasiado amigable así que al sentir el cuerpo del peli azul en la cama corre y se recuesta en sus piernas.

- Este animal no conoce el respeto-Dice el mayor mirando seriamente al animal y como este esta panza arriba y jadeando alegremente.

- Puede ser que no, pero sabe quién es su amigo o no-Responde el peli verde guardando sus cosas y sacando las necesarias para su partido de hoy.-¿Qué sucede Ikki? -Pregunta sin ánimos de ofender. Ikki no sabe cómo comenzar ya que su hermano estaba bien acostumbrado a su nuevo modo de vida. Saca un costo celular del pantalón, guarda las llaves de su increíble auto y su cuerpo ya se había recuperado de las batallas anteriores y tenía forma de un gran atleta.

- Es sobre el tiempo que he estado lejos. - El menor para de golpe cuando escucha esa frase y lo voltea a ver descubriendo que este rascaba al alegre can. -Quiero que sepas porque me voy.

- Ikki no es necesario, ya te dije que...

- Pero aun así quiero hacerlo-Y lo ve a los ojos-Quiero que sepas que... Que siempre estás en mi pensamiento hermano.

Shun conoce a la perfección a ese ser que esta frente a él, las palabras no son su mejor medio de comunicación y dejarlo seguir hablando sería mucha tortura para alguien que solo sabe usar los puños.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y me acompañas?

-¿A dónde?

- A un partido muy importante-Responde entrando a su baño para cambiarse de pantalón. Ikki lo sigue con la mirada, se oye el sonido del grifo y luego sale con el cabello mojado y con el dorso desnudo.

- ¿Con ellos?

- Bueno, tenía que hacer amigos en este tiempo. -Y se pone una playera verde limón. - ¿Qué dices? -Y se monta la pequeña mochila de hombro.

- ¿Te irás en ese carro?

-Por algo lo tengo, no te preocupes no manejo tan mal.

-No esperes que te apoye con gritos y todo eso.

-No. Solo quiero que vayas y ya.-Está a punto de salir, solo se queda en la puerta viendo a su hermano.

- Solo si el animal me acompaña.-Este se pone de pie junto al perro.

- Se llama Lacky. Está bien.

Ambos bajan y no ven a nadie, de seguro están en sus asuntos. Salen y Shun le quita la alarma a su deportivo, abre el baúl y mete su mochila y saca la correa de Lacky, su hermano y el perro ya han subido, se acerca a ellos y le coloca la correa en el collar al animal para luego irse al lugar del piloto, sube, cierra la puerta, se coloca el cinturón y se van.

Ikki mira de soslayo a su hermano, conduce muy bien y a veces atrevido, cuando paraba en algún semáforo se siente incómodo ya que las mujeres se les quedan viendo. En una ocasión gira y ve que Shun lleva lentes de sol, lo bueno es que lo sabe disimular. Se acomoda en el asiento ya que Lacky se sienta bien y saca más la cabeza para disfrutar del aire.

Llegan y está algo shockeado al ver como las muchachas de la universidad caminan coquetamente y parecen tirarle miradas a su hermano y de paso a él mismo.

-¿Siempre son así?-Pregunta bajándose.

- Te acostumbrarás.

- No lo creo-Sisea. En ese momento una chica con una diminuta pantaloneta y de escotada camisa se acerca a Shun.

- Hola Shun.

- Hola Rubí.

- Suerte querido.

- Gracias. - A penas unos pasos dieron y varias muchachas con uniforme de porristas pasan al lado moviendo exageradamente su trasero y tratando de provocar al menor. Hubo una que lo intentó con él pero lastimosamente no le salió ya que una mirada fulminante del Fénix la paralizó.

-Hola amor-Le habla una chica de ajustado pantalón y blusa estraple, exagerado maquillaje y ondulante cabello negro.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así Lucy.

- Es de cariño, ojalá ganes hoy.-Y le guiña el ojo para adentrarse al estadio.

-¿Te acostumbraste?-Pregunta algo espantado.

-Digamos que sí. - Pero en eso una alegre chica de bonito cabello rosa corre hacia él lo estrella en un poste de luz.-Sakura me sacas el aire.

-Lo siento Shuny. -Y voltea encontrándose con la mirada del Fénix. -Hola Ikki.-Pero el mayor no le contesta. A ella le importa un pepino.

- Vamos Shuny, tenemos que ganar.

-Es cierto Shun-La voz de Aoi llama su atención-Hay que dejar el recuerdo antes de que te vallas.

- Pero no sin antes darme el embrujo para que Tifany me hable-Continua el gemelo mayor.

-¡Ja! Sueña-Termina Kento parándose a la par del peli azul, este lo de soslayo pero no se inmuta por el tamaño del moreno solo cruza los brazos con la correa de Lacky en su mano derecha. -Vamos.

Shun ve a su hermano que camina lejos de él pero al mismo lugar, nada lo hará cambiar de su solitaria vida. Todos se dirigen a la cancha ya que el equipo contrario llegó.

Ikki se pierde hasta el último escalón acompañado de Lacky pero de igual forma puede ver a la perfección la cancha y próximamente el juego. Fija su vista en su hermano que ya se había cambiado y portaba el uniforme del equipo, ahora se estiraba y hablaba con sus compañeros. ¿Cómo sería se mundo si su madre no hubiera muerto? Sacude la cabeza tratando de desechar esas ideas. Ya que él hubiera no existe.

Abajo Shun tiene un pie subido a una banca y estira su cuerpo hacia él, en eso Yue le habla.

-¿El que se esconde del resto es tu hermano verdad? -Pregunta estirándose para atrás.

-Sí.

-¿Ya se arregló todo?

-Sí.

-. ¿Hace cuánto no se veían?

-6 años.

-Wow...- Y lo mira-Que bien que todo volvió a hacer como antes. Ahora hay que vencer a esos tipos. Ya me harté que se queden con la copa.

-No esperemos más.

5 minutos después empieza el juego, Shun actuaba tranquilo ya que su condición física era mayor por su pasado y sabía cómo aprovecharse de eso para encestar. Ikki no se movió de su lugar, la verdad que jamás pensó emocionarse tanto al ver a su hermanito jugar. Shun sudaba como cualquier chico y al verlo de esa forma sentía un nudo en el estómago, cuanto desearía haberle dado esa vida definitiva a su hermano y de paso vivirla el también. Trataría de cambiar y estar más con él. A ver que les depara el futuro.

El equipo de Shun iba ganando y este acababa de meter una anotación de 3 puntos, en eso un fortachón le fija la vista, el partido continúa pero...

- Shun-Susurra el peli azul al ver como semejante bola de grasa se le tira encima al chico.

-Se nota que la universidad del sur está desesperada-Anuncia el narrador-Miren eso, tirarse sobre el jugador No.10 Shun Kido. Su propósito fue claro, lastimarlo y dejarlo fuera... Pero esperen... ¡Se levanta como si nada! Esa falta les costará caro...

El sonido del pito sonó y Shun se levanta ayudado por Yue, se sacude los pantaloncillos y recibe el balón. El árbitro lo lleva al círculo dónde tiene dos tiros libres.

- Shun Kido se prepara para lanzar, rebota la pelota y... ENTRÓ. Un punto más para su equipo.-Grita emocionado el narrados, nuevamente se le es entregado el balón y se vuelve a preparar para lanzar-OTRO PUNTO Y EL BALÓN ESTA EN JUEGO...

"¡Miren! Yue agarra el balón lo tira para atrás y ¡No hay nadie! ¡No, ahí está Shun! Lo agarra, lanza y anota

El resto del juego fue entretenido pero cuando sonó el pitido final una gran alegría salió del público pues la universidad Guidö había ganado su primer trofeo después de 10 años. La alegría del equipo fue mayor pero esto tenía una tradición y el inocente Shun se fue al banquillo a tomar agua y a secarse el sudor de la cara pero sus amigos le traían una sorpresa. Un bote estaba lleno de jugo de naranja anteriormente se le regaba este jugo al mejor jugador y el más querido y por 10 años no lo habían hecho pero ahora...

El peli verde tomaba tranquilamente agua cuando un chorro le cae encima mojándolo hasta los huesos. Se voltea y lo que recibe es el balón del equipo y lo suben en hombros.

-¡Y LA UNIVERSIDAD GUIDÖ SE LLEVA EL TROFEOOOOOOOOO!-Grita el narrador. En la cancha el entrenador del equipo trae el tan anhelado objeto y se lo da a Shun. Este lo recibe y lo levanta en alto. El sonido de la banda y los gritos de las porristas finalizan en evento.

Desde el escalón más alejado el Fénix sonríe al ver a su hermanito tan feliz aunque ahora estaba enojado por la tremenda empapada pero ese enojo prontamente cambió a un gesto de alegría. Se levanta con la correa de Lacky en la mano y salen del pequeño estadio.

-¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta Lacky? - Lo que recibe del perro es un ladrido de afirmación y ambos salen al bello atardecer.

...

-¡Es hora de celebrar! -Dice eufórica Sakura tomada del brazo de su hermano mientras veía como Shun venía muy guapo a su parecer ya que se había cambiado.

- No se me quita el olor a naranja de cabello-Sisea con una ceja en alto mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

- Tranquilo, te bañas y ya.-Responde el peli morado con una tramposa sonrisa.

- Ja... Ja... Ja.

- Bueno, bueno - Habla Kento -¿A dónde vamos a comer?

- Y dicen que solo hablo de comida-Susurra Aoi recibiendo una palmadas de su hermano en la espada.

- Se el lugar correcto-Continua Shun-Además tengo... Tengo algo que decirles.

Lo ven serios y solo lo siguen a un tranquilo restaurante de deliciosa comida rápida. Llegan y les dan la mejor mesa a la par de unas plantas, cada uno se acomoda, especialmente Sakura al lado del santo y piden algo de comer.

-Sí me voy a ir-Empieza el chico llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunta la peli rosa tratando de sonar alegre aunque sus ojos se cristalizan.

- Si, pero no a Alemania.

-¿Entonces? -Le pregunta el moreno.

- Tendré que partir a Inglaterra.

-¿Para qué? ¿Te casarás con la princesa? -Pregunta irónico Hotaru.

- Es un asunto de familia-Continua pero el remordimiento era muy grande -Hay algo de mi pasado que no les he dicho-Todos lo miran interrogantes - Soy... Bueno es complicado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Le Pregunta Sakura tomando su mano-¿No nos tienes confianza?

-No es eso, es que... Soy...

-¿Eres drogadicto? -Pregunta Aoi.

-No.

-¿Fumas?

-No.

-¿Eres narcotraficante?

-¿Estás bien Aoi?-Le responde con otra pregunta el peli verde viéndolo serio por semejantes sandeces.

- Bueno, si no es eso ¿Entonces?

Todos los chicos lo miran interrogantes pero él no tiene el valor de verlos a los ojos así que los cierra y pronuncia las tan difíciles palabras.

-Soy un caballero de Athena.

-¿Un qué?-Pregunta Hotaru parpadeando y viendo al chico.

-¡Con que razón la vez que te conocí tú cara se me hacía familiar!-Interrumpe Yue dejando a los demás confundidos.-Tu estuviste en...-Y truena los dedos y cerrando los ojos pensando-En... Ese...¡Ay! ¿Cómo se llama? La Guerra de las Galaxias...

- Torneo Galáctico-Corrige Shun.

-¡Eso!- Continua-Tú eres el santo de las cadenas.

- Sí

-Y ¿Por qué lo callabas?

-Ese es un pasado que me hubiera gustado olvidar-Baja la cabeza como si la mesa fuera lo más importante del mundo-Mis manos no están limpias- Las sube y se las miras-Amigos y enemigos han muerto por ellas. Esa no fue la vida que desee y quería vivir lo más normal posible.

-¿Amigos y enemigos?-Pregunta Sakura-Ahora que recuerdo hace más o meno años hubo varios cambios en el mundo. Los polos se estuvieron derritiendo, en todo el mundo las aguas inundaron ciudades enteras y meses después un extraño eclipse ocurrió sin explicación alguna y se vio en todo el globo.

-Eso fue obras de las batallas que tuvimos y ahora trataremos de evitar otra.

-Eso quiere decir que los chicos de la mansión también son caballeros.

- Sí.-El santo voltea su vista y toma una pequeña flor que aún estaba en forma de botón. Con los primeros tres dedos la sujeta y enfoca su cosmo en ella. La flor empieza a crecer y se abre dejando ver su hermosura pero con forme pasan los segundos la flor se marchita hasta que queda en cenizas. -Este es el poder del cosmo, el que llevo dentro de mí. -Levanta la vista viendo como los demás están más que sorprendidos por lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Ese es tu poder? ¡Genial?!-Continua Aoi-Eso explica tu resistencia.

- Amigo -Dice Kento posando su mano en el hombro de Shun-No nos importa tu pasado. Eres nuestro amigo y eso es lo que importa.

Shun lo ve a los ojos igual que a sus demás compañeros sonríe y se quita una traviesa lágrima que trata de salir.

-¡BIEN! -Grita Aoi-Ya vino la comida... ¡A COMER!- Un mesero les lleva lo que pidieron y la forma tan rápida de comer del gemelo menor provoca la risa de todos y cada uno hace lo mismo aunque a su ritmo.

..

En el gigantesco castillo el rey Alejandro y el príncipe Gabriel regresan de su agotador día pero en vez de ir a descansar se dirigen al departamento de distribución en donde todo está en movimiento, pero un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años se acerca a ellos.

-Su majestad- Y hace una reverencia -Príncipe.

- Hola Roger- Dice el rey -¿Hay novedades?

- Si se refiere a las buenas, sí. La comida para el banquete ya está encargada, el menú ya está escrito, las vacas vienen mañana, los adorno están en la bodega ya que mañana se hará la profunda limpieza para su decoración, los pasteleros se están luciendo con el diseño para su pastel de compromiso. Todo de maravilla.

- Es perfecto.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono suena sobre la mesa principal del cuarto, Roger lo ve de reojo con el presentimiento que es esa joven. Este lo ignora pero para el rey y el príncipe es molesto el insistente sonido.

-¿Harás el favor de contestar? -Pregunta Gabriel.

- Oh sí, sí, ahora voy- Camina y toma el auricular para finalmente contestar-¿Hola?

- _Hola ¿Me tiene noticias? _

- Disculpe pero ya le dije que no puede en este momento.

- _Discúlpame usted a mí pero es sumamente importante que hable con él. Sino mañana me verá presente en frente del palacio. _

- Señorita Kido...

-¿Señorita Kido? - Interviene el rey sorprendido al escuchar ese apellido -¿Quién es Roger?

- Deme un segundo-Le responde a Saori por el teléfono para hablar con su rey- Es la nieta del difunto señor Kido. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que hablar con usted pero yo le dije...

- Pásamela.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me la pases.

- Claro. - Le entrega el auricular al señor de la realeza.

-¿Saori Kido?

-_¿Rey Alejandro? _

- Niña ¡Que gusto saber de ti! Aún recuerdo a tu querido abuelo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- _Tengo algo muy importante que discutir con usted, es necesario que lo vea._

- Ha... Claro, pero... Estoy algo ocupado con...

- _Sí, su empleado me dijo pero le repito es importante y urgente. _

- Por el sonido de tu voz me parece ¿Qué tal si vienes a esa fiesta? A toda la gente que le tengo cariño, que es parte de alguna empresa o apoya a Inglaterra y es importante la invite pero hace años que no estás al frente de las empresas de Mitsumasa que siempre recibía respuesta de tu mayordomo Tatsumi, en esta ocasión no sabía si estarías.

- _Me disculpo por eso, tuve otros asuntos lejos y el encargado era Tatsumi._

- ¿Entonces te envío la invitación y vienes?

-_ Sería un honor pero hay un inconveniente. _

-¿Cuál?

_- Yo siempre viajo con mis hermanos. _

- ¿Hermanos? No sabía que tenías hermanos.

_- Son unos chicos que mi abuelo adoptó y les tengo mucho aprecio además también son importantes en esto._

-Supongo que no hay problema que vengan. Listo mañana te llega la invitación para las personas que creas conveniente que vengan. -Finaliza con una sonrisa.

- _Gracias alteza será un placer volverlo a ver_. -Y ambos cuelgan el teléfono.

- Es todo Roger, nos vemos en la mañana. -Y padre e hijo se van.

Cuando salieron de la sala de distribución y estaban en un pasillo la grave pero al mismo tiempo dulce voz del príncipe llama la atención de su padre.

-Tal parece que te llevas bien con la familia Kido.

- Tengo gratos recuerdos de Mitsumasa y un eterno agradecimiento ya que gracias a él conocí a Isabel.

- Sí, me habías dicho que mamá era de origen humilde y que trabajó para el señor Kido.

- Nunca olvidaré esa noche en un baile donde vino él y detrás ella. Tan sencilla, humilde y hermosa, con tan solo mirarla a los ojos supe que ella sería la dueña de mi vida.

-¿Y qué dijo él?

-Solo dijo: Que sean felices. Todo el pueblo la adoró, como ella venía de clase baja sabía lo que la gente necesitaba, fue la mejor reina, la mejor esposa y una increíble madre. Fue triste cuando supimos de la muerte de Mitsumasa y tuvimos muchas actividades en dónde Saori venía y brindaba honor a su apellido, pero la última vez que la ví fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Julián Solo el hijo del mercader que nos vende muy buen pescado para nuestros mercados. De ahí solo supe de su torneo y todo contacto con ella desapareció.

-¿Qué urgencia tendrá?

- Ni idea.

-Bueno padre me retiro, tengo que hablar con mi princesa sino se enojará.-Hace una reverencia y se va por su lado. El rey le corresponde y se va hacia una ventana que deja ver el ocaso y que un bello recuerdo viene a su mente.

FLASH BACK

-Hola Mitsumasa. - Saluda el aún príncipe Alejandro.

- Hola, que bonito baile.

- Si, mis padres están empecinados en que consiga esposa.

- Tal vez se conceda. - En eso una bella voz suena detrás del fundador de las poderosas empresas Kido que han llegado a cada rincón del mundo.

-Señor Kido aquí hay...- Y la bella joven se pierde en los ojos del príncipe y viceversa. El resto de la fiesta buscaron cualquier pretexto estúpido para verse y así fueron los siguientes días.

Tanto el empresario como los reyes de dieron cuentan de la poderosa atracción hasta que fue inevitable separarlos. Cuando Mitsumasa tuvo que regresar no lo hizo sin antes dejarle una orden muy clara a Isabel.

- Hazlo feliz. - Y mira a su buen amigo Alejandro -Que sean felices.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

- Sí que me hiciste feliz, inmensamente feliz Isabel. Pero desgraciadamente te fuiste muy rápido- Le susurra al viento dejando que una lágrima salga de su arrugado y cansado ojo derecho-Dónde sea que estés ayúdame a devolverle esa sonrisa a nuestra hija, esa sonrisa que desapareció junto con tu partida.

El rey gira sobre sus pasos y se pierde en el solitario pasillo en donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus cansados y solitarios pasos de la vejez.

...

La mansión Kido poco a poco se fue llenando de sus habitantes. Shiryu y Shunrei llegaban de un entretenido paseo por los grandes bosques, Hyoga y Eri de dar una larga caminata por toda la ciudad y de comer un delicioso helado en el parque, Seiya y Seika del orfanato en donde al pobre Pegaso le va en feria por lo traviesos niños.

Minutos después llega el Fénix que sin decirle nada a nadie sube por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación acompañado de Lacky. Al llegar se recuesta en la cama y el perro a su lado, se encariñaron mucho. A Lacky le agradaba Ikki porque siempre lo mimaba y a Ikki le agradaba Lacky porque nunca hablaba y lo dejaba pensar. Encontró al amigo ideal.

Cuando cayó la noche el sonido del auto del peli verde despierta al can el cual se levanta agitado y alegre corre hacia la puerta rascándola con las uñas y despertando al peli azul de su ensueño. Este se levanta y sale a ver por la ventana y ríe al saber porque el alboroto.

- Eres un amigo muy fiel ¿Verdad?-Le dice al perro mientras abre la puerta y lo deja salir a toda velocidad a recibir a Shun.

Mientras tanto abajo Marta le abre a Shun pero este no puede poner un pie dentro de la mansión porque es derribado por Lacky y lo deja sentado en el duro asfalto de la entrada.

-¡Lacky! -Regaña el santo de las cadenas pero el animal sigue lamiéndolo con mucho cariño. -Sí, sí, a mí también me da gusto verte-Y se quita al perro de encima. Ikki que llega a su encuentro le da la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Este la acepta y ya de pie se sacude el pantalón y toma su mochila.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste? -Pregunta el menor.

- No hace mucho.

Ambos entran a la casa acompañados de Lacky y Marta cierra la puerta.

-Gracias Martita.

- Por nada Shun, con permiso. - Y se va a hacer sus quehaceres.

Antes de que pudieran irse a sus habitantes Saori sale del despacho y llama su atención.

-¿Ikki, Shun podrían venir un momento?

-¿Qué pasa Saori? -Pregunta el peli verde.

- Tengo noticias- No dice más y entra al lugar indicado. Ellos la siguen y al entrar encuentran a los demás santos en la habitación. Shun se recuesta en la pared cercana al escritorio e Ikki se esconde en un rincón.

- ¿Ahora nos dirás qué pasa? - Pregunta el castaño desde el sillón.

- Pude hablar con el rey.

- ¿Qué?

- Esos son los beneficios de ser una Kido Shiryu-Dice Hyoga al notar la expresión del Dragón.

- Bueno, continúo. Está todo listo partiremos a Inglaterra mañana por la tarde. Enviará una invitación para su fiesta y ahí le diremos toda la verdad.

- Vaya que fácil suena todo.

-Tuve mucho contacto con él cuándo era una niña, mi abuelo le vendía petróleo y muchas cosas más. Nos mirábamos en las fiestas y reuniones de otra gente importante, la última vez que lo vi fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Julián.

- ¿A qué hora exactamente Saori?

- Como a las 4 ¿Por qué Shun?

- Tengo cosas que arreglar en la fundación además... Tengo que despedirme de mis amigos.

-Se me olvidaba que Shun tiene una buena vida aquí-Dice Seiya-¿No te aburres de trabajar y estudiar?

-Seiya - Lo regaña Shiryu.

- No-Le responde Shun - Eso me ayuda a no tener un cerebro de burro. - Ese comentario hace estallar de risa al ruso mientras Pegaso pone cara seria.

- Te la devolvió gruesa Seiya.

-¡Cállate Hyoga!

-¿Saori y las muchachas?

- No creo que sea prudente llevarlas Shiryu.

- Pero Shunrei está embarazada y...

- Entiendo pero es algo peligroso, no sabemos cómo nos valla allá ni cuánto tiempo. Ella se puede quedar aquí, ordenaré que la traten bien, que la lleven a revisión médica, hay dinero para comprarle ropa cuando su vientre empiece a crecer. Piénsalo Shiryu, estará mejor aquí.

-Saori tiene razón, además no pienso irme con Seika.- interrumpe el Pegaso.

- Eri tampoco irá-Continua Hyoga-Ya lo habíamos hablado de camino acá y sería muy buena compañía para Shunrei.

- Tienen razón-Finaliza el Dragón- Gracias chicos.

-¿Y cómo sabremos quién lo tiene? - La pregunta que hace Shun la deja estática a la chica ya que nadie aparte de ella y Seiya saben que él tiene la otra parte del Diamante. - Mi cosmo lo identificará. Bueno pueden irse.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, ahí descansarán y prepararse para un nuevo día y prepararse para una nueva aventura.

...

Esa noche en el cuarto real la bella princesa duerme plácidamente pero a mitad de la noche un sueño extraño le aparece.

Ella está bailando embelesada de unos bellos ojos color esmeralda y un suave vals llena todos sus sentidos.

...

En la mansión Kido cierto peli verde tiene el mismo sueño

Continuará...

**A TODAS MIS AMADAS LECTORAS FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (Publicado el 1-1-14 a las 00:00 o bueno eso intente, no que en que pais esten así que dejémolo ahí) QUE LA PASEN SUPER EN FAMILIA Y QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑO SE CUMPLAN.**

**MI AMADA BETTA KLAUDIA LOBA DE ESCORPIO GRACIAS POR TODO ESTE AÑO ESPERO SEGUIR EN CONTACTO CONTIGO.**

**DARCKAGUARIO, GUEST, SPECTRO, ALLPHERATZ, SAKURAK LI, GIGICHIBA, MILEY ATEM Y LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS GRACIAS POR TODO. SOLO HARE UNA ACLARACION YA QUE EL SIGNIFICADO DE UNAS COSAS CAMBIAN DE ACUERDO AL PAIS.**

**CHAPULINES: en el capi anterior usé esa palabra pero en mi país significan tenis de lona o Converse, (¿vieron Floricienta? pues los zapatos que ella usa, esos en mi país son los chapulines, tenis es algo distinto.**

**BUENO AQUI FINALIZO SOLO UNA NOTICIA, AL ACTUALIZACIONES RAPIDAS O SEGUIDAS A PARTIR DE AHORA VAN A CAMBIAR YA QUE REGRESO A LOS TERRIBLES ESTUDIOS Y MI TIEMPO SE RECORTARÁ PERO JAMÁS LAS DEJARE.**

**OK. FELIZ INICIO DE AÑO Y NOS LEEMOS:**

**PLIS DEJENME UN LINDO RWV, ESOS LO ANIMAN A SEGUIR Y A SER MEJOR. ;) BUENO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA...**

***MeLoDy***


	4. Y así te se vieron por primera vez

**KONICHIWA**

**"LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, SOLO PARA ENTRETENER " (LAS CANCIONES QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESE FIC SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES)**

_**Un amor desconocido llegará a mi puerta, tocará ¿Lo dejo entrar? Mi corazón esta sellado, ya no quiere sufrir más. Sigue tocando, es persistente, trae una magia consigo que paraliza mis sentidos. **_

_**Un amor desconocido llegará a mi puerta ¿Cómo lo veré? ¿Me sacará de esta soledad? **_

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_Una bella noche, la luna a su máximo esplendor cobija a esos dos seres con el mismo sueño ¿O será una premonición? De la mano él la lleva y ella se deja llevar, perdidos en los ojos de ambos al resto olvidan y la música guía su sendero, pronto esta se vuelve muda y su mundo desaparece, un escaso reflector los ilumina y la magia brilla en cada célula de su piel. _

_Un amor de los cuentos de hadas está presente, la vida en un sueño hecho realidad. La quiere, lo quiere, antes de nacer sus estrellas ya tenían su destino trazado pero el corazón roto y el pasado son una cadena muy fuerte que impide la felicidad. ¿Podrá ella dejarse amar? ¿Podrá él aceptar su amor? Así la bella luna cuida sueño hasta que las estrellas desaparecen y le dan paso al brillante sol. _

Los rayos del llamado astro rey entran por la inmensa ventana acompañados de la dulce brisa del despertar que mese ligeramente las delicadas cortinas. Una suave mañana le da la bienvenida a los solitarios ojos ámbar de la princesa la cual se estira un poco en su cálida cama. Se sienta y deja salir un travieso bostezo antes que su cotidiana vida comience.

Se quita las delicadas sábanas y baja los pies para meterlos en sus esponjosas pantuflas, se coloca su bata y sale a la ventana a recibir los calientes rayos de sol.

Afuera, cerca de su baranda un frondoso árbol dejó crecer una rama en la cual hay un hermoso nido y de ahí el canto de un pajarillo encanta los finos oídos de Eliza. La princesa de larga cabellera roja suspira llenando sus pulmones del preciado oxígeno y sonríe, el canto del ave la lleva al pasado cuando paseaba al lado de su difunta madre. Cierra los ojos y sin querer empieza a tararear una simple canción "The Blue Danubes" la bella canción de todo tipo de vals.

Por la puerta principal entra la mejor amiga de la princesa, Violeta. La alegre joven de cabello negro al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga hacia entra de puntitas y se dirige a la ventana, se esconde detrás de la cortina y se deleita por la bella voz.

La pelirroja al pensar que estaba sola empieza a subirle el tono a su canción y extrañamente se mese jugando con la falda de su largo camisón, en su mente vuelve el extraño sueño de la noche anterior pero en su pecho existe una espléndida paz que se deja llevar por los sentimientos. Después de unos minutos decide darle fin a su locura y al voltearse casi se muere del susto cuando ve a Violeta espiándola.

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!-Pregunta enojada recostándose en la baranda.

- ¿Qué te pasa Eliza? ¿Hay algo que no sepa? -Responde con otra pregunta levantando la ceja derecha y con una cara llena de picardía.

- Nada- La princesa pasa al lado de la chica y se dirige a su reluciente baño para empezarse a desvestir.

- ¿Nada?-Vuelve a preguntar mientras la sigue y empieza a preparar todo para su ducha.

-Sí, nada- Remarca colocándose ahora su bata de baño colocándose atrás de la muchacha.

- Ok Eliza, nada más te conozco de toda la vida y me puedes mentir-Responde echando los aceites y esencias especiales en la bañera. Ella sabe a la perfección como darle en la vena a la chica para que le diga todo sin tener que presionarla. Evita verla a los ojos mientras se pone de pie, se seca las manos y se va detrás de la joven de la realeza para quitarle la bata y ayudarla a meterse en la gran tina de cera.

- Te espero abajo para desayunar.- Se voltea y a punto de irse cuando la oji-dorada empieza su relato.

- Fue un sueño...

-¿Un... Sueño? - Voltea a verla incrédula.

- Sí-Pero cuándo ella respondió con ese "Si" con un tono de ensueño y una rara sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos perdidos en la nada.-Un sueño.

- Haber, haber...-Contesta moviendo la mano agitadamente. Toma una silla y la coloca cerca de la tina para escuchar mejor el relato. - Cuéntame mejor.

-Jiji, no sabría explicarlo además no sé si soy yo.

-¿Cómo que no sabes si eres tú?

- No era muy visible lo único que pude ver... Fueron... Esos ojos- Con cada palabra su voz se perdía al igual que su imaginación. Las imágenes de la noche hacen presencia mientras su mano derecha frota su brazo izquierdo con jabón.

- Esos ojos ¿Conoces a algún joven?

- No aparte de los que tú conoces pero esos ojos eran diferentes-En ese momento se da cuenta de cómo está hablando y el tono de voz que está usando. Voltea a ver a Violeta la cual le muestra una pícara mirada. Rápidamente regresa su vista y continúa con su baño con un rostro serio.

- ¿Y ahora qué demonios te paso? -Pregunta confundida por el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

-Tú tienes la culpa.

-¿YO?-Pregunta señalándose.

- Si, TÚ.- Y la voltea a ver con enojo -Si no te hubiera puesto atención a las tonterías que me estuviste diciendo ayer no hubiera soñado nada.

-Te dije lo que pensé además no era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que por algo será.

- Cállate-Y la salpica.

- ¡Oye!-Y se levanta sacudiendo el agua-Mejor me voy y te espero abajo para el desayuno.

- Vete-La molesta. La peli negra se va dejándola sola pero al estarlo se pone a pensar seriamente en las palabras de Violeta. Se sacude la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso y se apresura a bañarse que hoy hay mucho que hacer.

...

En cambio en el otro lado del mundo cierto peli verde se estaba levantando de una extraña noche, se mete al baño y de un duchazo de 5 minutos sale para alistarse e ir a su último día de trabajo pero en cuanto hacia todo eso la imagen de dos bellos ojos ámbar mirando los suyos no se borrada de su mente.

Se viste con un pantalón de lona negro ya camisa formal blanca con corbata azul claro, zapatos de Charol y su costoso reloj de pulsera de plata. Se compone sus largos cabellos verdes y se rocía la deliciosa colonia, toma su portafolio y baja seguido de Lacky con su alegre andar.

Iba divagando en todo el camino, se hace su desayuno y le sirve su buen plato de comida a su perro pero esa imagen no se va de su pensamiento, mientras come los panqueques o bebe su jugo sus ojos se pierden en la nada recordando ese sueño. En eso la voz del alegre castaño lo saca de su entorno.

-No creo poder acostumbrarme a verte tan trajeado.

- Buenos días Seiya. - Responde cerrando los ojos y toma un sorbo de su café mientras oye como el Pegaso husmea en el refrigerador.

- Creo que ahora te diré estimado Doctor Shun - Cierra la puerta con un buen vaso de leche en la mano.

-Aun no termino la carrera.

-No pero casi. Tal vez en un futuro.

-Haber que dice el destino. - Toma sus cubiertos y platos se va al lavadero, se sube las mangas y lava los trastes. Termina, se seca las manos y se prepara para irse.

En el camino de salida encuentra muy acaramelados a los rubios que bajan por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? - Pregunta el ruso al verlo ir a la puerta.

- Si, nos vemos en la tarde. Buenos días Eri.

-Buenos días Shun.

- Oiga doctor ¿En qué se especializa?

-¿Por qué la pregunta Hyoga? -Y lo voltea a ver.

- No sé, tal vez podrías ayudar a Shiryu y Shunrei.

- No, esa no es mi especialidad pero creo que puedo hacer algo. Les aviso. -Pero al abrir la puerta principal no le esperaba una buena sorpresa.

Una bella y sensual chica de ondulado cabello café, con un vestuario muy corto y un perfume embriagante lo esperaba afuera. Lleva una maleta indicando que iba a la universidad. Ella estaba de espaldas así que la oír el sonido de puerta voltea y sus grandes ojos negros se fijan en los esmeraldas de Shun.

-¿Luna?-Pregunta incrédulo al verla afuera de la mansión.

- Hola Shun-La chica usa un tono muy seductor. Con su dedo índice de la mano derecha juega con un mechón de cabello y muestra más sus largas y blancas piernas por la corta falda. Shun abre los ojos y levanta las cejas, suspira profundo y trata de controlarse. Mientras que por atrás los chicos le prestan más atención a la graciosa escena.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Necesito tu ayuda. Es que la llanta de mi auto se ponchó y no puedo irme a la universidad en bus. Sabes que no me siento cómoda.

-"¿Se le poncho o la poncho?"-Se pregunta conociendo a la chica y levantando una ceja.

- Y como tu trabajo queda de paso por la U...

-Claro. Vamos, sabes dónde está el garaje.

- Por supuesto-Dice coqueta, se voltea y Shun cierra los ojos al ver como ella mueve su cintura al caminar. Niega con la cabeza y suspira.

-"Nunca cambiará"-Piensa-Nos vemos en la tarde chicos- Y sin voltear a verlos avanza cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

- Vaya-Habla en un suspiro Seiya mientras se coloca la mano derecha detrás de la nuca -Que chica.

- Se ve que es una chica muy especial-Susurra el ruso con una cara pícara.

-¿De qué forma Hyoga? -Sisea Eri con la vena levantada.

- De... De la fo... Forma negativa E... Eri, no como tú, hermosa, sencilla...

Seiya se cubre la boca para no soltar la tremenda carcajada por la indiscreción de su amigo, se gira sobre sus talones y se va a la cocina para ver que se hace de desayuno, mientras por las escaleras el ruso sigue a su enojada novia a la habitación para tratar de arreglar su estupidez.

En el cuarto de los chinos la dulce Shunrei empacaba las cosas de su esposo mientras que este sale de tomar una buena ducha.

- ¿A qué hora partirán?- Pregunta guardando lo último y cerrando la maleta.

-Como a las 5:00- Responde colocándose su típico traje chino solo que de color verde oscuro. -Shunrei no estoy seguro de irme, tú...

- Calla -Y le pone el dedo índice en la boca, se acerca a él y lo abraza por el cuello - Entiendo que es tu deber como caballero. Yo estaré bien te lo juro, aquí es muy cómodo y Eri y Seika estarán conmigo además si tú no vas este mundo corre peligro y nuestro hijo necesita un bello lugar en donde vivir. Sé que volverás, siempre lo has hecho.

Shiryu coloca detrás de su oreja un travieso mechón que le impedía la vista de esos bellos ojos negros, se acerca a su rostro y se posesiona de los delgados y rosados labios, su mano recorre su espalda y le empieza a quitar el suave camisón.

- Pero te acabas de bañar - Dice en un gemido mientras el Dragón besa su cuello.

- No importa - Y lo quita por completo -No sé cuándo volveré y quiero llevarme un grato recuerdo de la mujer que amo. Además nos podemos bañar juntos después.

Ya con esas palabras la china se deja hacer, además de que ella también quiere. En pocos segundos la ropa dejó de estorbar...

...

El día continúa, en la habitación de los rubios después de suplicas por parte de Hyoga, unos besos y una mano traviesa Eri logró perdonarlo. Seiya se fue con su hermana al orfanato a visitar por última vez a los niños y a Miho. Saori termina de empacar sus pertenencias y de realizar unas llamadas para alistar todo para su viaje, serán casi 13 horas de vuelo así que tenía que preparar todo para ese tiempo.

Por otro lado de la mansión el solitario Ikki sale a caminar por el inmenso bosque de los Kido acompañado de Lacky, jamás pensó que ese animal sería un gran consuelo para su desgarrada alma. Sus pasos son lentos mientras sus ojos se pierden en los frondosos árboles, después de caminar un rato llega a ese tronco en donde una vez sus pequeños puños fueron sellados. El perro al sentir el aroma de su amo en ese árbol corre alegre alrededor de él, Ikki lo ve son una diminuta sonrisa pero su ser no está tranquilo, un extraño presentimiento lo invade. No sabe con certeza que es pero lo averiguará.

En cambio el peli verde no estaba nada tranquilo, después de dejar a su especial compañía en su universidad se va a la fundación. Es bien recibido por enfermeras y doctores, se va a su oficina y se coloca una reluciente bata y sale a realizar su trabajo. Va de un lado a otro aprende más en el hospital que en la universidad pero la necesita para poder trabajar legalmente como doctor. Aunque ahora no sabrá si se hará realidad.

Deja todo en manos de un su buen amigo y al llegar la tarde se va a la universidad para decir que por un tema no podrá volver. Al director le cuesta créelo pero le dice que será bienvenido nuevamente, le da sus papeles y al salir se topa con sus amigos no es muy bueno con las despedidas, después de retener una lágrimas se les dice adiós con la mejor sonrisa ya que en hora y media estará abordando un avión hacia el otro lado del mundo.

Ahora Shun se encontraba en su lujoso auto de regreso a la mansión, se tardó más de lo calculado pero de acuerdo a su personalidad sus maletas estaban listas. 20 minutos de recorrido y es locamente recibido por Lacky antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada.

- Esta vez no me botaste- Le dice a su perro hincándose y le rasca por detrás de las orejas.

- Creo que nadie te querrá como ese animal.

- Ikki ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

- Sabes que el barullo dentro de la habitación es incómodo para mí.

- Sí, lo sé-Y se pone de pie - Bueno vienes o te quedas un rato más.

-Vamos - Y ambos entran a la gran mansión. Al abrir la puerta Marta lo espera como siempre con un delicioso vaso de fresco.

- Bienvenido Shun.

- Gracias Martita.

-La señorita Saori dijo que en media hora estén listos, iba a ir a arreglar tu maleta pero ya estaba lista.

- Sí, desde anoche gracias.

- Bueno me retiro-Se inclina y estaba a punto de irse cuando Shun la vuelve a llamar. -¿Qué sucede? -Responde girando su rostro

-En la mesita de noche dejaré un sobre manila, podrías dárselo a una chica que vendrá mañana por la mañana.

- Claro ¿Qué jovencita es?

- La violinista.

-¿Son los papeles de la beca?-Pregunta muy sorprendida

- Si, ella irá en lugar mío.

- De acuerdo, permiso.

- Propio

Ikki puede ver en los ojos de su hermano una gran tristeza aunque la disimula con una sonrisa, pasa a su lado y se va a su habitación mientras el menor lo sigue con la vista. Suspira y ahora él se va a la suya en compañía de su can.

25 minutos más tarde todos estaban listos para partir.

...

-¿No vas a venir a despedirme Shunrei?

- No es una despedida Shiryu, además estoy algo cansada.

- De acuerdo-Y se acerca a ella para darle un beso. -Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

El Dragón toma su maleta y sale de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta ve una vez a su mujer parada en el centro de la recámara para después cerrar despacio y bajar. Shunrei se sube a la cama y abraza con la mano izquierda la almohada mientras que con la derecha se acaricia el vientre.

- El volverá pequeño, sé que lo hará.

...

En el salón principal todos estaban reunidos listos para partir.

- Te portas bien Hyoga-Le sisea con cariño Eri lo que hace que al ruso se le erice el vello de la nuca.

- Si amor, te lo prometo.

- Aja... Shun.

- ¿Sí Eri?

-Me lo vigilas por favor. -A Hyoga se le saltan los ojos al escuchar la frase de su novia así que trata de hacerle señas a su amigo de que diga que no, pero no lo logra.

-De acuerdo. - Y el peli verde mira con una extraña sonrisa a su amigo para después darle la espalda y hablar con Marta.

-"Gracias"-Piensa con enojo el Cisne.

...

- Cuídate mucho Shun.

- Si Martita, te extrañaré.

- No más que yo.

-Bueno ¡VAMONOS!-Grita el castaño desde afuera de la mansión los demás santos y la diosa salen pero hay un amigo que no quiere que su amo se valla o por lo menos sin él.

Lacky empieza a ladrar desesperadamente y a tratar de seguir al peli verde pero Tatsumi lo detiene por el collar antes de que salga de la mansión. Shun voltea y ve como su perro lo llama, el can llora y casi se ahorca por la presión del mayordomo pero no para en su intento de ir, Saori ve como la mirada del santo se opaca así que decide actuar.

- Que venga con nosotros.

-¿Qué?

- Sí Shun, que venga-Y le muestra su mejor sonrisa y asiente. El santo le corresponde la sonrisa y se hinca para recibir a su fiel amigo. Ahora si ya todos en las limosinas y rumbo al aeropuerto.

Al llegar se dirigen por petición de Saori ella y Seiya se van a comprar los boletos mientras los demás chicos esperan en el sala principal. Hyoga ve por las enormes ventanas como los gigantescos jets se elevan por el cielo, pequeños carros de gasolina recorren las pistas y como gente prepara el lugar para la llegada de otra máquina voladora.

Ikki apartado de todos, Shiryu estaba sentado en una banca entretenido leyendo una revista y Shun sentado en frente de él y jugando con su perro. En ese momento Lacky empieza a mover la cola y a jadear muy alegre, el perro comienza a correr arrastrando a Shun en el acto ya que este tenía la cadena en sus manos, el Dragón los ve de reojo y se pone de pie para seguirlos. Hyoga al escuchar los ladridos voltea y sigue con la mirada a su amigo cuando Shiryu llegó a su lado ambos caminan hacia donde el peli verde y el animal se fueron.

-¡Lacky! - La alegre voz de la peli rosa sorprende al santo de las cadenas y más aún ver a sus amigos aparecer detrás de la chica.

- Amigos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- No creerás que te dejaremos ir así nada mas.-Responde Kento cruzando los brazos.

- Además me tienes que dar tu secreto para que Hilary me hable.

- Ay hermano-Suspira el gemelo mayor -Ni aunque cites a todas las chicas de la universidad o trates que Shun te pases sus encantos lograrás que alguna te hable, así que sueña pero en voz baja.

-Pero ¿No deberían estar en la universidad?

-¿Crees que dejaría ir a mi hermano con un simple adiós? Estás loco.- Continua Yue -Te irás no sé cuánto tiempo así que mejor perder un simple día de clases además cuando regreses te estaré esperando ya que sin ti dudo pasar el semestre.

-¿Y así quieres ser doctor?

- Oye -Responde enojado -Me fascina las Ciencias Naturales, abrir cuerpos pero de ahí a los malditos números de Mate, me mato- La frase provoca risas entre los amigos en eso llegan los otros dos santos que mejor se quedan a distancia dándole privacidad a Shun.

Después de un rato llega Saori y el castaño con los boletos, se reúnen en la puerta 19 ya que ahí abordarán el avión.

- Creí que iríamos en uno de los Jet de la fundación- Dice Seiya mirando a la peli lila.

- No, es más conveniente ir así. Créeme yo sé lo que te digo.

-_Pasajeros con rumbo sin escalas a Inglaterra favor de dirigirse a la puerta 19._

_-_Bien, hora de irnos. - Dice Shiryu.

- Adiós muchachos-Se vuelve a despedir Shun con una sonrisa. Sakura que había retenido las lágrimas se tira y abraza a 0l muchacho por el cuello y llora en su hombro.

- Cuídate mucho.

-Sakura... -Suspira mientras le devuelve el abrazo. Ella se separa y con el dorso de la mano se limpia las lágrimas.

- No es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto -Concluye la chica.

-Suerte-Dice Kento

-Te vamos a extrañar -Habla Hotaru en nombre de ambos gemelos.

- No nos olvides hermano -Y con estas palabras de Yue ambos de dan un apretón de manos y e, guerrero de Athena entra por la dichosa puerta. Ikki entra después que él con los ojos cerrados, el peli morado suspira y todos ven por la ventana esperando a que el avión despegue.

Al estar adentro una aeromoza se lleva al perro al área de mascotas, Saori le consiguió el asiento más apartado al Fénix y Shun a la par de Seiya. Shiryu y Hyoga detrás suyo y la diosa adelante. 10 minutos después y el avión despega.

Aun en el aeropuerto Sakura despide con la mano en alto a su mejor amigo sin saber si volverá.

...

Pero dentro del avión las cosas no serán nada tranquilas para el chico de brillantes ojos verdes. Las aeromozas al verlo quedan impactadas y tratarán de llamar su atención.

A unos minutos de vuelo una chica se acerca ofreciéndole champán, minutos después otra con un delicioso bocadillo, otra con algo de entretenimiento y así sucesivamente. Sus amigos se ríen en silencio por el comportamiento de las mujeres mientras el peli verde trata de mantener la calma.

Llegó la hora de la comida y a los demás les sirven un simple platillo pero cuando traen el de Shun el estómago de Seiya se retuerce del coraje. Un delicioso filete acompañado de una suave salsa con un toque de picante, papas orneadas con queso mozzarella en medio, ensalada de lechuga con queso rallado, una fría bebida de horchata y para finalizar un plato de flan.

- ¿Y por qué a él le dieron eso? - Reprocha el castaño viendo su simple comida.

- Porque ya no había sopa- Responde seca. -Si necesita algo más solo llámame-Ahora se dirige a Shun con su mejor sonrisa para después retirarse.

El castaño refunfuña y no le queda de otra más que comer la pobre sopa mientras su compañero disfrutaba una gran comida.

El tiempo sigue pasando y el viaje transcurriendo, cada santo iba entretenido en lo suyo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Recuestan un poco el sillón y se acomodan para poder descansar.

La noche era fría y no importa cuánto se froten o traten de cubrirse con la delgada manta era imposible calentarse en ese avión, o por lo menos no para el afortunado peli verde que fue secundado por una tractiva aeromoza que le colocó un esponjoso colchón de lana que lo dejó bien abrigadito el resto de la nocturna.

Cuando el brillante sol anunció el nuevo día Shun no fue despertado de la mejor manera por sus compañeros.

-¡QUÉ SUERTE LA QUE TIENEN ALGUNOS!- Le grita Seiya en el oído haciendo que brinque del susto.

- Valla Shun ¿Qué le haces a las mujeres? -Pregunta Hyoga divertido.

- ¿A qué se refieren? -Les responde ya que no se había fijado en el colchón y al hacerlo se sonroja un poco quitándoselo y doblándolo.

- Creo que la noche no fue tan fría para ti ¿Verdad Shun? - Pregunta el Dragón siendo ignorado por el santo de las cadenas mientras este devolvía el caliente objeto y provocaba más de un suspiro en las chicas.

Trató de soportar lo más calmadamente el viaje ya que sus compañeros no paraban de molestarlo así que optó por ponerse unos audífonos y disfrutar de su música mientras ignoraba las tonteras de sus compañeros.

Al aterrizar y salir del aeropuerto todos se quedan impresionados por la belleza de ese país, el aire fresco y la tranquilidad de la gente era una buena señal que el rey Alejandro era un excelente gobernante. Ikki se separa de ellos al tocar tierra, solo se despide de su hermano y se va por las pobladas calles del país inglés.

…

- Inglaterra es un país muy bonito. - Comenta el castaño subiendo la cabeza deleitándose con el paisaje a través de la ventana del taxi.

- Si-Continúa el Cisne - Y aún tiene su ligero toque de la época colonial.

- Este es uno de los pocos países que conserva su origen muy bien combinado con lo moderno y se sigue innovando-Finaliza Shun leyendo un folleto que le entregaron en el aeropuerto.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar Saori?

- Aproximadamente 30 minutos Seiya, no desesperes. - Como respuesta solo recibe un gruñido por el Pegaso mientras los demás disfrutan del paseo pero todo cambio al ver las enormes puertas de la reja del castillo.

Saori y los chicos son bienvenidos pero Shun tuvo que tener especial cuidado con Lacky ya que era un perro muy activo.

- Bienvenidos señores Kido -Habla un mayordomo - El rey los espera, síganme. - Y sin recibir respuesta todos los siguen.

...

En otro lado del castillo la princesa y su amiga Violeta le daban la bienvenida a otro ser que venía a vivir junto a la bella oji-dorada.

- ¿Quién es?-Pregunta la princesa acariciando la cabeza de una bella perrita labrador de 2 años.

-Su nombre es Rubí y es tu nueva segunda mejor amiga, que yo soy la primera.

- Y ¿Se puede saber el por qué? - Vuelve a preguntar ahora tomando la correa de la mano de su amiga.

- Bueno, para que te haga compañía mientras no puedo estar contigo. Niégame que es linda.

- Pues no te lo niego y le queda muy bien en nombre, esos ojos rojos son muy hermosos.

Ambas doncellas juegan con Rubí y el animal se emociona y corre alrededor de la princesa provocando que la correa se le enrede en la mano sin que ella se dé cuenta. En eso la labrador se queda quieta y empieza a olfatear y mover exageradamente la cola.

- ¿Rubí?-Pregunta la peli negra pero antes de cualquier cosa la perra empieza a correr al interior del castillo desesperada llevándose consigo a la princesa que no puede hacer nada para soltarse de la correa.

...

Los santos seguían al hombre con traje elegante y andar aburrido, el último de la fila era Shun que sujetaba a su travieso can que de la nada se vuelve más loco y a ladrar y mover la cola.

- Lacky, Shh... ¿Qué te pasa? -El santo trata de calmarlo pero el perro se niega y de un movimiento brusco e imprevisto corre en dirección contraria llevándose consigo a Shun que no logra detenerlo. Los demás santos voltean y lo siguen a ver qué sucede.

...

-¡Rubí detente!

...

-¡Lacky!

...

Ambos perros siguen ignorando a sus amos y continúan su camino siguiendo su olor. Los dueños jalan pero los animales son más fuertes con cada segundo los metros entre ellos se van acortando y...

...

- Rubí

...

-Lacky

...

En menos de 5 kilómetros los perros se ven y apresuran su carrera, pero tanto como Shun como Eliza se ignoran por completo al tratar de detener a los traviesos canes pero ellos saben lo que quieren.

- Detente...- Pero la orden de la princesa se queda en el aire al sentir como las correar se enrollan por la locura de los animales, cuyas cuerdas traen consigo a un guapo muchacho de bellos ojos esmeraldas.

Los canes giran al rededor del otro y hacen que el santo de las cadenas y la princesa choquen.

Ambos caen al piso ella sobre él.

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención- Trata de excusarse la princesa al intentar ponerse de pie pero su vestido era un gran impedimento.

- No... No fue tu culpa, solo... Espera, te ayudo... - Y Shun pone su mano izquierda que es la que no tiene la correa en su cintura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero los perros avanzan jalando a sus dueños y haciendo que vuelvan a caer al piso. El peli verde cae de espalda y ella boca abajo y en un movimiento de rostro ambos pares de ojos se enfocan perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Continuará...

**¿Y? ¿QUE LES PARECE?**

**Bueno, me quiero disculpar pero la escuela es mucho trabajo pero no dejo de pensar en ese fick que me gusta tanto.**

**ALICEYUMIDEPISCIS, Y SATSUKI-CHAN Bienvenidas, me encanta ver nuevos fick y nuevas lectoras, ya saben cualquier sugerencia en bien recibida solo una pregunta ¿Alguien sabe cómo jocotes poder poner los guiones largos? Mi querida betta KLAUDIA LOBA DE ESCORPIO los corrigió en los últimos capis de Desde Mi Cielo pero ahora que los intento poner yo no puedo… GRRRRR y eso me enoja. Bueno sino, ojala no les molesten los cortos.**

**Una invitación, acabo de volver a ver un anime de mi querida infancia, aun cuando Cartoon Network era bueno y pasaba geniales animes, este se llama YU YU HAKUSHO, y mi personaje favorito es YOKO KURAMA o SUICHI MINAMINO, se los digo porque estoy planeando hacer un fick de KuramaXOoc y si hay aquí alguna fan queda totalmente invitada. Sino ps´nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capi de DIAMOND SUTORI.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos.**

**Plis un RWV, son gratis…**

***MeLoDy***


End file.
